Outsider Chronicles: Devils of the Void
by Dis Lexic
Summary: There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy. (book one of many)
1. Chapter 1

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**I honestly don't know why people dislike Self Inserts so much. Then again, I like God-like fics. Still, if it's a ridiculously OP SI people are worried about, fear not. I always make it a habit to balance my Ocs when I use them in storys. Please note that the characters name is not my real one. Anyway, on with the show!**

**I do not own HSDXD or anything else you may recognise.**

Chapter 1

Some days are not worth getting out of bed for and that particular Monday was definitely one of them. it was the middle of January, so the weather was foul, the air was freezing and the footpaths were slippery. i scowled as i stood under the bus shelter, hands buried deep in my pockets, hood up against the horrid wet rain that managed to get everywhere, no matter what, waiting for a bus that would likely be full of loud brats and smell of damp. add in a case of Monday morning blues and it was safe to say i was in a foul mood. when the bus finally arrive it turned out that my prediction was correct and it was indeed full of noisy kids and the smell of damp, in addition to being late.

as I was walking down the road, i couldn't help but wonder what else could possibly go wrong today. as I tempted Murphy, something small brushed past my legs. i glanced down to see a little boy running down the street, laughing happily with his mother playfully chasing after him. a faint smile crossed my face as the scene of childhood innocence passed me by. right before my mood took a nosedive as i slipped on a patch of ice.

i steadied myself and continued to make my way down the street. i had barely gone a few steps before a scream caught my attention. i turned to see the boy who had ran past me in the middle of the road on his hands and knees, having slipped on a patch of ice, a truck barreling towards him, clearly out of control if the look of horror on the drivers face was any indication. at that moment, my body moved, before i even realised i was moving, i was running towards the boy, ignoring everything else. i reached him and shoved him out from in front of the truck, seconds before it hit.

i woke up in a completely white room. i lay there for a second, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where the hell i was and how the hell i got here. then the memory came back and i shot upright, looking around wildly. i was laying on a settee in a room that was completely white, right down the the furniture and the suit the man behind the desk was wearing. indeed, the only colour in the room was his black hair.

"So you're finally awake i see," said the man, looking up from his computer screen.

"Where am I?" i asked.

"Your dead," was the reply, "This is Limbo where we judge were people will go. my name is Dave and i'll be your Grim Reaper."

i blinked at that, turning the answer over in my mind. after a moment, i just shrugged and decided to go with the flow. i remembered getting hit by a truck, so i was probably either in a coma or dead like the guy said. however, there was something else that stuck in my head.

"Dave? a Grim Reaper called Dave?"

Dave growled and glared at me.

"Sorry," i said, "Its just not the sort of name you'ed expect from a Grim Reaper."

Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Its OK, i get that a lot."

"So, where am i going?" I asked, getting an odd look from Dave.

"You're awfully calm about this," he said, "Normally people start panicking when told there dead."

"Well i'm a firm believer of going with the flow," i said, "If i really am dead then theres nothing i can do. if this is a dream, i'll wake up eventually."

"Thats a very odd way of looking at things," said Dave, "But one that's oddly refreshing."

i shrugged. not my fault i prefered not to make a big deal out of things.

"So, can I have an answer?" I asked, "Where am i going? should i bring a harp or BBQ sauce?"

that earned me another odd look before the Grim Reaper shook his head.

"Yes, well," he said, clearing his throat, "Theres a slight issue with sending you on. we didn't expect you to die yet. You saving that kid was rather out of character for you, so we didn't plan for you to die so soon."

i blinked, unsure whether to be insulted or not.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" i asked.

"Well, your not normally the sort of person who would throw himself in harms way for a complete stranger," was the reply.

i nodded in agreement, it was true after all.

"So, what now?" i asked.

"Well, there are a couple of options,"said Dave, "the first is to go to the Fields of Asphodel."

"Isnt that a massive wheat field where Souls stand around doing nothing for an eternity?"

"Yes."

"Then no," i said, "i hate standing around doing nothing. next option?"

"Reincarnation," said Dave, "We can do this in two ways. the first is to simply wipe your memorys and have you be reborn to live again."

"Then whats the point?" i grumbled, "Whats the other way?"

the grin the Grim Reaper gave made me seriously regret asking.

"We drop you into a world with all your memories intact and watch as you go through life. its what passes for entertainment around here."

I frowned.

"I get the feeling theres more to it than that," i said.

"Naturally. we drop you into a world that you know to be fiction with free range to do what you want."

I frowned.

"Whats the catch?"

"no catch, although you will probably be dragged into the events of the story whether you like it or not. also, due to the nature of the Multiverse, you will likely find that the world is not exactly the same as the one you know."

I took a thinking pose.

"That sounds like fun," i said after a few seconds, "sure beats standing in a field for eternity. so, where am i going?"

"No idea," said Dave, "We send you to one at random. sign here."

the Grim Reaper pushed a sheet of paper over to me. i read through the paper quickly before signing it.

"see you later," said Dave as the paper rolled up and vanished. there was a feeling of a hook behind my navel and i was yanked back into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ren, wake up or you'll be late."<em>

"_Urg, get lost. Too tired."_

"REN ANGELUS GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED NOW!"

"WAAH!"

THUMP!

"Thats better, now get your fucking ass down-stares for breakfast."

I groaned from my position on the floor as I gave my younger sister a half-hearted glare and flipped her the bird as she left the room. it had been seventeen years since i had been reborn into the High school DXD world, during which time i had been preparing for when i would get dragged into the story. during that time, most of my memories of my previous life had faded behind the ones of this one. not that i really minded. sure i missed my original family and friends, but there was no way for me to go back to them, so i might as well make the most of this life.

I sat up, yawning widely, before throwing of my sheet that had been dragged to the floor with me before snagging my dressing gown and heading across the hall to the bathroom for my morning ritual. Once done, I examined myself in front of my full length mirror.

I should probably introduce myself properly, right? My name in this life is Ren Tenno and i am a tall, slim 17 year old, with reddish-grey eyes and perpetually messy flame red hair. I was dressed in the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Around my neck was a pendant shaped like a lotus flower and perched on my nose were a pair of black square rimmed spectacles. it seems that my terrible vision was not something that could be gotten rid of by being reborn.

I sighed before turning and grabbing my bag of the floor and heading downstairs, where I was met with a glare from my younger sister, Niko. She was extremely short tempered and had fiery red hair and eyes that matched her demeanour perfectly. She also had quite the potty mouth on her for a fifteen year old girl. Her hair was tied up into a pair of short pigtails and she was wearing a frilly pink apron (that did not suit her at all) over her school uniform with a large ladle in one hand. she was a good example of what Dave had meant by things being different and potentially things appearing from different stories as she was a dead ringer of Yuniko Kōzuki, also known as Scarlet Rain from the Accel World Anime.

"It's about time you got up," growled Niko, "What were you doing up there, jacking off like those perverted friends of yours?"

Yep, she is most definitely not sugar and spice and all things nice. My response was to wave her off and grab a piece of buttered toast as I left the house, absently ducking the ladle sent at my head.

* * *

><p>After morning classes were over, I made my way outside, studiously ignoring the adoring looks from the fangirls around me, and went to find somewhere quiet to read, something that was becoming quite difficult what with the massive crowd of fangirls following me around. Fortunately, I was able to find a place no girl would dare to tread. Around the Perverted Trio. Issei Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda, the three biggest pervs I have ever met. And Issei happened to be my best friend, in spite of the fact I beat his head in whenever he did something perverted, so, every day. i had originally started hanging out with him so i would know when Canon would start, but over time the perv had grown on me.<p>

Moving on, I could tell that the three idiots were talking about something that would make me brain them with the thick book i was reading, but fortunately for then, I was more interested in reading said book. Unfortunately for them, they decided to start shouting.

"LIKE OUR VERY OWN HARUM!" yelled Issei.

"YEAH," yelled Matsuda, "We were gonna have casual unprotected sex with girls and then never call them again!"

I snapped my book shut, the sound echoing around the area oddly, causing the three pervs to wince and slowly look around to see me sitting there with my head down, my glasses reflecting the light in a rather unnerving manner.

"Oh, h-h-hey R-Ren," stammered Issei, "h-how l-long have you been there?"

"Long enough," I said, lifting my head to smile at the three, my glasses turning opaque with the reflection, "Now, what was it you were saying?"

a dark aura surrounded me and a large Oni mask appeared floating behind me.

"Ohcrapnothingwewerentsayinganythingwegottago!" the three boys yelled as they ran away from my deathly aura.

As soon as they were out of sight, the aura vanished and I took a deep breath before going back to my book. Before I could read more than a sentence however, a voice distracted me.

"Nicely done."

I tilted my head back to see the 'Mascot of Kuoh' Koneko Toujou.

She was a petite girl, around 15 years of age, with hazel eyes and white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead with the back done in a short bob cut. She had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair and was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

The two of us had become friends through my sister, who was in the same class as the Rook and had managed to make friends with her through their shared hatred of perverts and love of punching things. I will admit to having a slight ulterior motive to making friends with her, what with me being very likely to get dragged into the story events in some way. well, that and I was crushing on her, hard. seriously, if shes cute a character on paper, shes even more so in real life. that crush had resulted in a great deal of teasing from Niko.

"Thanks," I replied, studiously ignoring the fact I could see up her skirt from my position. Issei was the perv, not me. Plus, pissing of a girl who could stomp my head into jam without any effort was not on my list of things to do.

the younger girl moved and sat down next to me. the two of us sat there in silence for a moment before Koneko spoke up.

"the Club President asked me to give you this," said the girl, holding out a small piece of paper. i took it and saw that it was one of the flyers used to summon the ORC members.

"Alright, whats this for?" I asked, a little confused. why would Rias give me one of these?

"not sure, she didn't tell me," was the reply.

i accepted that statement and the two of us went back to sitting in silence before the sound of wood on flesh and the girly screams of a pervert getting punished echoed from over by the female locker room. i sighed and shut my book before getting to my feet.

"Sorry Kitty-cat, but it sounds like duty calls."

Koneko scowled lightly at the nickname, but nodded in reply.

"Give them a smack for me," she said as i walked off.

* * *

><p>i found the three idiots holed up near the old school building discussing Rias, something that set a few alarm bells of in my head as that likely meant that things were about to get ugly. however, i didn't let the threat of impending Canon stop me as I walked silently up behind the two none important members of the trio as they went off on a perverted triad, ignoring the rapidly paling face of Issei as he frantically tried to warn them of their impending doom. i stood there, letting them dig an even deeper hole for themselves, before i spoke up.<p>

"Hey guys."

Motohama and Matusuda both flinched at my voice and slowly turned around to see me standing there, a demonic smile on my face.

"You wouldn't happen to be the ones responsible for all that noise down near the Ladys changing rooms would you?"

my tone indicated that i already knew the truth as i cracked my knuckles. the three pervs stuttered and stammered but the results were the same as the previous three times i had asked in the past week, 18 times in the last month and every other time i had asked them. screams of pain.

later, i was leaning against the gate of the school waiting for Niko to show, turning the events of the day over in my mind. although Issei and his friends were pervs every day of the week, the events today implied that the events of canon were rapidly approaching. The big question was, what should I do? however, before i could come up with an answer, Niko showed up and got my attention by kicking me in the shin.

the next day i still hadn't come up with a plan, although not for lack of trying. i ended up thinking about it till 3 in the morning before saying Fuck it and decided to take each day as it came. in spite of my late night, i was up bright and early to see whether canon was starting as Issei would be showing up with Yuuma if it had. it didn't take me long to reach the crossroads where i would meet Issei and co. when i arrived it was to see Matsuda and Motohama frozen in shock staring at nothing.

"Hey guys," i said, raising a hand in greeting, "what's up?"

after i got no answer, i waved a hand in front of Matsudas face but failed to get a reaction. i frowned. the only reason i could think of these two being like this was if...shit. Issei now had a girlfriend which meant Canon was starting. later on before class began, i got confirmation that Issei was indeed dating a girl, although he didn't to tell me her name.

* * *

><p>that evening after school, i was standing on a bridge over the road, looking out at the sunset, contemplating the events of the day. foremost on my mind was the fact that my friend was well on his way to death and there was very little i could do.<p>

"U-um, e-excuse me?" a nervous voice brought me out of my musings. i glanced around to see a girl standing at one end of the bridge. the sunlight made it so i couldn't see her features, but from the way she was shifting i could tell she was nervous.

"Can i help you?" i asked, standing straight from where i had been leaning on the railing of the bridge. the girl stepped forwards, allowing me to see her for the first time. as soon as i did, my heart sped up and shock spread through my body. she was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. her long hair was black and her eyes were an unusual shade of violet.

"Your Ren Tenno, right?" she asked.

I nodded, mind frantically working, trying to come up with a reason as to why the Fallen Angel would be here talking to me. wasn't Issei supposed to be dating her? the only reason i could think of was if they were targeting me too, but that wouldn't explain why Raynare would be assigned to both of us. if they were at all competent, they would know that Issei and I were friends

"My names Yuuma Amano."

"Nice to meet you," i said, smiling at the girl. inside my mind was whirling, trying to figure out what her game was.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" asked the girl, earning a nod from me, "Are you seeing anyone right now?"

I shook my head.

"No, why do you ask?" i asked although i knew the answer.

"Well, i was wondering, since you're single, would you go out with me?"

there it was, that question. there was no doubt that something was going on here. i knew that the Fallen Angels couldn't be stupid enough to target two best friends with the same girl.

"Um," i said, playing the part of shocked teen, not that it needed much acting. i was shocked after all, "Sure, i guess."

i had to know what was going on. i was confident in my ability to scarper when things went south and if the worst happened i had the ORC flyer.

"Thats great!" exclaimed Yuuma, smiling widely, "How about we meet up on Sunday and go into town?"

"Sounds good," i said, smiling, "See you then."

Yuuma nodded and ran off, turning back for a second to blow a kiss my way. as soon as she was out of sight, my smile dropped of my face. i turned and began to walk home, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>the next day at school, i asked Issei what his girlfriends name was. when he told me she was called Yuuma and that they spent the entire evening the previous night together, my confusion skyrocketed. last time i checked, Fallen Angels could not be in two places at once.<p>

Sunday rolled around and saw me waiting beneath the clock in the town square, waiting for Yuuma to show. while i was standing there, i made tripally sure i had the Flyer in my pocket. shortly after i had assured myself for the sixth time that yes, my safety net was in my pocket, the Fallen Angel arrived. what followed was actually a pretty good day out, when one disregarded the looming threat of a spear to the gut, as the two of us wandered around town, checking out the stores. in one of the stores, i saw her looking at a silver bracelet with a Yin-Yang charm with longing in her eyes before moving on and subtly bought it. the smile she gave me when i gave it to her later could have outshone the sun and the hug nearly cracked my ribs. i have no idea why i bought it since it was quite likely she was going to kill me later, but it felt so right to do so i couldn't help it.

* * *

><p>at the end of the day, the two of us ended up in the park, just as the sun was going down.<p>

"_This is it," _I thought as we walked towards the fountain, _"If shes gonna kill me it will be in the next few minutes."_

we reached the fountain and, as expected, Yuuma jogged forwards to stand in front of it, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ren, thanks for a great day out," she said before shifting slightly, looking away, "Could you do something for me?"

"_This is it," _I thought, subtly tensing my body in preparation to dodge as the Fallen Angel moved towards me.

"Sure, if i can, i promise to do anything you need."

she leaned in close, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Would you kiss me?"

"_Huh?"_

I was so surprised by this unexpected turn of events that I actually gaped at her for a second.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" i asked, sticking a finger in my ear. there was no way that she had just said that.

"Would you kiss me?" repeated the girl.

no doubt about it, i was now officially as confused as could possibly be. even so, its rude to keep a girl waiting and, whether this was a trick or not, she was still smoking hot.

i stepped forwards and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. she looked up at me with a light blush on her cheeks as our faces got closer. before we could kiss tough, she abruptly pushed me away with surprising strength, sending me flying back to land on my ass, just in time to avoid the blue spear of light that stuck in the ground right where i had been standing.

"_Oh fuck, what now?" _I grumbled in my head. i looked up to see a man with a pair of black wings dressed in an over coat and fedora standing on a nearby lamp post, another spear in hand. he drew back his arm and let it fly, throwing it straight at me. before it could hit, it was intercepted by another spear, this one pink and jagged, both exploding in a flash of light that blinded me.

"_The Fuck?" _I thought as my sight returned. the first thing i saw was Yuuma standing protectively in front of me, wings out and spear of light at the ready, glaring at the other Fallen Angel.

"What are you doing Yuuma?" asked the male Fallen Angel, "You were supposed to kill this trash, not fall for him."

"Alright, what the fuck is going on?" I asked out loud, only to be ignored.

"Begone Dohnaseek, this man is under my protection," growled Yuuma.

Dohnaseek scoffed.

"You know we cant do that, Yuuma," he said, "He is a threat and must be eliminated."

"I won't let you!" yelled Yuuma, before the two Fallen Angels clashed. I sat there staring in absolute shock at the two black winged beings fighting, one to kill me, the other to protect. after a moment, i shook my head and got to my feet. i would get answers later, for now someone was fighting to protect me. i glanced around, spotting a long, straight stick nearby. i picked it up, hefting its weight. it was a worthless weapon, but it was better than nothing. i turned back to the fight and took a breath before stepping forwards to join the fight. i was under no illusion that the stick in my hand would be able to beat Dohnaseek, but i could give Yuuma an opening. before i could take more than a single step however, a burning pain stabbed into my chest. i gasped and looked down, my eyes widening at the sight of the blade of light emerging from my chest. i coughed up blood, falling to my knees. i could hear Yuumas scream of horror somewhere in the distance as i fell forwards into a puddle of blood.

i lay there, feeling my life draining out of me, only just aware of someone turning me over before i found myself looking into Yuumas tear filled eyes.

"_Damn, i made her cry," _a small part of me thought, _"I guess that she didn't kill me after all. maybe she genuinely liked me."_

I coughed again, coughing up more blood onto my chest.

"_god, what should i do? i could call Rias, but can i really do that? Yuuma fought for me, can i really repay her by becoming a Devil?"_

"Ren, don't leave me!" sobbed Yuuma, cradling my body close to her, sobbing into my blooded chest, "You're the best thing thats ever happend to me! this past day has been the best day of my life!"

"_Damn, how the hell can i die now?" _I thought, _"screw that, i have no interest in dieing and i still have to find the coward who stabbed me in the back! i hope you can forgive me for this Yuuma, but i want to live!"_

I pushed all my desire into that one thought and channeled it towards the paper in my pocket, right before the bloodloss caught up to me and i passed out.

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP BE-CRUNCH!*<p>

I opened my eyes to see the crushed remains of my alarm clock under my fist, which was odd because i never turned my alarm on to avoid this very event. i lay still for a bit, trying to find the will to get out of bed before the events of the previous day came back to me. i sat bolt upright, my hand going to my chest where I had been stabbed, only to feel nothing but the fabric of my shirt. that meant to things. one, last night was a dream or two, i was now a devil. a gasp drew my attention to the side of my bed where i now saw Yuuma sat on my desk chair looking rather ruffled with dried blood on her clothes, arms, cheek and mattered into her feathers. there went theory number one, now all i needed to know was what the Fallen Angel was doing here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Yuuma flinched and looked away.

"I came to say goodbye," she said, "And to apologise. i dragged you into a world you can't even hope to comprehend."

"Hey wait, what do you mean?" i asked, only to be ignored as she kissed my fore-head and pressed something into my hand.

"Goodbye," she whispered before vanishing out the window.

i ran to the sill and looked out, only to see empty sky. i looked down at what she had pressed into my hand and saw it was the charm bracelet i had brought her. i clenched my fist and looked back out at the empty sky.

"_Yuuma."_

**END. there we go, chapter one of my new story is complete. yes, this is another SI story and it will have elements borrowed from other sources, but will not become a full on crossover with anything. now i'm sure many of you are wondering why Raynare is so out of character in this story, but that will be revealed at a later date. see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**Heres chapter 2! a special thank you to everyone who reviewed and made my day! now, on with the show!**

**i do not own HSDXD, Warframe or anything that may be making appearances in this story.**

chapter 2

A few days had passed since i had been reincarnated and i had successfully deduced what piece i was. in truth, it hadn't been all that hard. one of the school pricks had decided it was a good idea to kick a football at me while i was suffering from a combination of lack of sleep, a case of monday morning blues, being dumped and recovering from being stabbed in the chest. i had not taken it well and punched him through a wall.

that, plus the fact the ball hadn't hurt as much as i had expected, or at all really, lead me to deduce that i was likely a Rook.

getting back on track, i was currently sitting at my desk, my glasses on my fore-head, massaging my temples and eyes to attempt to alleviate the migraine caused by the bright sunlight playing merry hells with my devil physiology and the gossiping of the kids around me. apparently Rias had come to school with Issei this morning which hopefully meant we were about to kick things off for real.

at that moment the door opened and my head protested violently as the girls around me started squealing as Kiba entered the room. he was the other target of Fangirls at the school and he looked the part of Fangirl fodder a lot more than me. he had blond hair, grey eyes and a small mole under one eye.

his first stop was Isseis desk to pick up the little perv before he made his way over to me.

"hey there, your Ren Tenno, correct?" he asked as he approached. i looked at him through my fingers and nodded, "Rias asked me to pick you up to."

I sighed and dropped my hands, slipping my glasses back on, before grabbing my bag.

"lets go make this quick, i need some paracetamol."

Kiba lead Issei and I out of the classroom, ignoring the protests of the fangirls, and down the hall.

"hey, Ren, do you know why Rias is calling us?" asked Issei.

i glanced at my perverted friend and shrugged.

"Who knows," I replied before deciding to have some fun, "maybe shes going to tell us shes really a Devil and we're now her servants or something."

I smirked slightly as i saw Kiba trip when he heard that.

it didn't take long to reach our destination at the Old School Building where the Occult Research club made there HQ. the club room was dark and lit mostly by candles. there were a few sofas and a large desk surrounding a small coffee table and some drawings of magic circles on the wall. i had to wonder if they actually did anything or if they were just for show. i glanced at Issei and saw that he was staring at Koneko who was sitting on the couch eating chocolate wearing a face that made him look like a perverted monkey. i slapped him upside the head, putting just enough strength into the hit to have him faceplant the ground.

"Hey Kitty-cat," I said, waving at the girl, "its been awhile."

"you two know each other?" asked Kiba, looking between us.

"I'm friends with his sister," said Koneko, glaring at me for the use of the nickname.

"Is it really that hard to believe we know each other?" I asked, grumbling slightly as I slapped Issei back into the floor as he saw the shower and made a move towards it, perverted monkey face on full blast.

a minute later, Rias stepped out from behind the curtain, fully dressed and drying her hair.

she was a gorgeous redheaded girl, with massive breasts and blue-green eyes, dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

at her side was Akano Himejima, the other contender for position of hottest girl in school. she had long, black hair tied in a high ponytail with a pair of antenna like strands sticking out. she had a figure most girls would kill for and violet eyes.

"oh hey, you're here," said the red-headed Devil, "I know it's terribly rude, but i didn't have chance to wash when i left your house this morning Issei."

I blinked before a smirk crossed my lips.

"what was she doing at your house last night Issei," I asked, before laughing as Issei started spluttering.

Once Issei had gotten a hold of himself, we all sat down on the sofas looking at Rias who was sat behind the desk.

"So whats this all about?" I asked, "I can understand inviting your boy-toy, but why me?"

Issei spluttered in protest at my description of him, only to be summarily ignored as i stared at Rias who shivered slightly under my gaze. inside, i mentally fistbumped myself for that.

"does it have anything to do with Yuuma and the whole business with the black winged psycho who tried to kill me?"

"wait, you know about Yuuma?" asked Issei, "But i thought everyone had forgotten about her."

"I think its a different Yuuma," I said, "The Yuuma i'm talking about asked me out one evening after school. while you were with the Yuuma you were dating."

Rias nodded.

"thats right, you were both on dates with them at the same time as well."

I blinked.

"ok, thats a little weird," i said, "but what's weirder is the fact that i'm pretty sure i died."

Rias nodded.

"Thats right," she said, "both of you were killed by Fallen Angels and, in your last moments, made a wish."

"Let me guess, you're actually a Devil and resurrected us as your Devil servants?" i asked, inwardly laughing at the looks on everyone's faces.

"Wha- how did you guess?" said Kiba.

"deductive reasoning," i replied, _"and foreknowledge, but they don't need to know that."_

"What do you mean?" asked Rias.

"Well, i first figured out something was going on when my girlfriend started protecting me from a psycho trying to skewer me with a spear of light," I said, "it honestly didn't take much to realise they weren't human, what with the wings and aforementioned light throwing. those combined gave me the conclusion that they were angels of some kind and since Fallen Angels have black wings in literature, i assumed thats what they were, which you just confirmed. as for how i figured out that you were Devils, well,it was a simple process of elimination. you could be Angels, but if you were i would expect more holy artifacts laying around and you're not Fallen Angels because your voice held contempt when you mentioned them. by logic, that only leaves Devils."

I leaned back in my seat, a smirk on my lips as I took in the site of the ORC plus Issei goggling at me.

after a second, Akano broke the shocked silence.

"Ufufufuf, you sure are smart Ren," she said.

"Well, that saves us explaining everything," said Rias.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second," said Issei, waving his hands frantically, "Devils? Fallen Angels? this is madness!"

I gained a grin and opened my mouth.

"Dont say it Ren," shouted the frantic teen, cutting off my joke before it could begin, "Do you really expect me to believe all that?"

"Lets introduce ourselves properly," said Rias, getting to her feet with the rest of her Peerage, there wings appearing on their backs.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto, a Devil, nice to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou, a Devil, peep on me and i'll kill you."

"Ufufuf, I'm Akano Himejima, a Devil, i'm in your care."

"And I'm Rias Gremory, your master and a Devil, its nice to meet you."

Issei gaped at there wings, before lurching forward as his own wings appeared.

"cool, do I get a pair?" I asked before my wings appeared too, "awesome!"

"you are a very strange person, you know that right?" asked Kiba. I just nodded, grinning happily.

once everyone had sat back down and put their wings away, and i had finally coaxed Issei out of his funk at no longer being human, Rias once more spoke up.

"now that we're all properly introduced, we can get started."

at that point i zoned out, not wanting to have to listen to all this when i knew it. i had long since mastered the art of zoning out and looking like i was paying attention so as to prevent going crazy with boredom. going through infants school twice will do that for you. i zoned back in when Issei spoke up.

"alright, say i believe you, why would Fallen Angels want to kill me?"

"I'd like to know that to," I said, "while i can understand them wanting to punish Issei for his perversion, i haven't done anything to warrant divine punishment."

"Ren!" wined Issei, gaining a depressed aura as Koneko and Kiba snickered at the perverts misfortune.

"Its because you two possess Sacred Gears," said Rias.

"Sacred Gear, i think i've heard that before," said Issei.

"Sacred Gears reside inside some humans giving them abilities far above the norm," said Akano, "People like Albert Einstein and Leonardo Da Vinci are examples of people who have possessed them in the past. most only really affect human society, there are some very powerful ones that translate into powers that can even hurt Devils and Angels."

"You two have that kind of power in your bodies," said Rias.

"EH?!" said Issei, covering his crotch, "I know i'm a super healthy and virile guy, but this thing is actually a super famous tool nicknamed Sacred Gear?!"

there was silence for a moment before…

SMACK!

a resounding smack echoed around the room as Isseis face once more slammed into the floor

"Such Vulgarity," muttered Koneko.

"No, just listen Issei," said Rias, "close your eyes and take a pose that feels like you could draw out a strong power from within."

Issei stood and took the Kamihamiha pose from Dragon Ball.

"Really?" i asked, "Out of all the manga you like, you go for that one?"

"HEY, DON'T DISS DRAGON BALL!" yelled Issei, pointing at me.

"Alright, now try using your feelings to unleash all your power at once," said Rias.

Issei got back into his pose and closed his eyes. after a second, he snapped them back open.

"Kamihami...HAAAA!" he yelled, thrusting his hands out. a flash of green appeared on the back of his left arm as an oval red gauntlet with a green gem on the back of the hand.

"Whow, this is cool!" said Issei, examining the Boosted Gear.

"OK, your turn Ren," said Rias.

I stood and took my stance, one hand in my pocket with the other pointed straight up. sue me, i happen to think the pose looks cool!

half a second later a golden light appeared on my hand before shooting down to cover my body. i felt something form over me, followed by seven sharp pains down my spine, before the light faded. everyone else in the room was staring at me with various expressions, ranging from shock to curiocity. i glanced down at myself and saw that my school uniform had been replaced by red and black armour with dark green trim with glowing yellow lights on either side of my chest.

"Armour?" i asked, noting that my voice sounded metallic. i lifted my hands and felt my face, finding a featureless helmet instead with what felt like a horn in the center of my fore-head. Akano wheeled a mirror in front of me and allowed me to get a look at myself. as soon as i saw myself i very nearly suffered a heart attack as i saw a black, red and green Excalibur Warframe looking back at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled.

**END! a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! no comments on his Sacred Gear as more will be explained next time. also, i have no idea what i'm going to do about the girl situation, so i need suggestions for what to do with them. do people want to see Ren get the girls, or should they stick with Issei? one thing thats definite is that Ren and Koneko are going to be a thing, as are Issei and Asia. what? i happen to like that pairing. Asias innocence offsets Issei perversion nicely. please review and if you want to ask a question log in so I can PM you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**Wow, two chapters of decent length in a day? thats rather unusual for me. Please note that the events in this chapter are unlikely to have any real bearing on the story later and this story is not about to become a full blown crossover with anything. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3

I could hear the others talking in the background but was too busy staring at my reflection, trying to come up with a response to suddenly finding myself in a Warframe of all things. it was bad enough that my surname was Tenno, but my Dads first name, before he vanished anyway, had been Hayden, the same as the original Tenno in the Warframe universe and my mom was named Hasu, which means Lotus. underneath my helmet, my face went from shocked to annoyed as i realised that someone was messing with me. it really didn't help matters that the game existed in this universe and Issei and I used to play it when we were kids.

"R...ne...REN!" I jerked out of my musings as someone shook my shoulder. I turned my head to see Kiba looking at me worriedly.

"You OK?" he asked, "You seemed a little out of it just now."

I glanced down at my hand and clenched my fist, feeling the Ferrite armour shift.

"Well thats one way to put it i guess," i said.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rias, "You really seemed shocked when you saw your armour."

"Well, how to put this?" i asked, "Has anyone here ever heard of Warframe?"

Issei raised his hand, but no one else did.

"Alright then, Warframe is an Online coop, free to play game in which you play as what amounts to a Space Ninja to complete various missions ranging from Assassination to capture."

"What does this have to do with your armour?" asked Rias as Isseis eyes widened in shock.

"Thats Excalibur!" shouted Issei, "I remember now, thats the Excalibur Warframe in the colours you always used!"

I nodded.

"Exactly," i said, "So could someone explain how my Sacred Gear is apparently armour from a game?"

The others looked stumped before Kiba spoke up.

"It might be Void Knight."

Everyone looked over at the Knight.

"What do you mean Kiba?" asked Rias, "Do you know this Sacred Gear."

Kiba hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, when i was with the Church, there was another kid there, a girl named Erza, who could create armour with different abilities with her Sacred Gear. it was called Void Knight."

i subtlally facepalmed and made a mental note to punch Dave in the face if i ever saw him again.

"Alright, lets see," I said, "You said she could create any armour she liked, right?"

"Well, she needed to master them to use them to there fullest, but yes," replied Kiba.

I nodded and closed my eyes, focusing on my favorite Warframe, the Oberon. there was a flash of golden light and I was standing in the horned Warframe, clad in the same colours as the Excalibur.

"Oberon, really?" asked Issei, "You always did like that one."

I ignored him in favour of examining my armour with glee.

"Now that thats taken care of, can we get back on track?" asked Rias, "The reason the Fallen Angels tried to kill you was because of those Sacred Gears."

"What? but we're still alive, right?" asked Issei.

"Right, because i resurrected you as my Devil servants," said Rias, "And, if you do well, you could very well have servants of your own one day."

I could practically see the perverted thoughts in Isseis head and decided to head him off at the pass with an armoured fist to the head.

"So this is what you meant when you said we would be getting an idiot little brother and a new Joker soon," said Akano, chuckling at our antics.

"Thats right," said Rias, grinning at us, "So i assume you're willing to become my servants then?"

"YES RIAS!" exclaimed Issei, "I want my own servants!"

"Well, someone needs to keep Issei under control around all these girls, so i'm game," I said, dismissing my armour.

"Thats great, but remember Issei you need to call me President."

"Got it Prez," said Issei, "Now can you tell us more about devils?"

"Good answer," said Rias, getting up, "very well, I'll let you become a man."

I laughed at Isseis face and snapped a quick picture on my phone before he gained a grin.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Issei, shooting to his feet and striking a pose with a foot on the coffee table, "since i can't go back to being human i may as well keep moving forwards! I want to become… A HAREM KING!"

WHAM! CRASH!

"He never learns," i muttered, putting my foot back down from where I had kicked Issei across the room, "So, how do we start boss?"

"First the two of you must begin accumulating achievements by making contracts with humans," said Rias, "If you gain enough prestige, you may be granted a title and the right to gain your own servants."

"Titles of nobility?" asked Issei.

"theres a structured ranking among Devils," said Rias, "My family's title is Duke, so i got the right to recruit servants due to my birth. it is possible for servants to gain nobility though. even those like the two of you who were once human have this opportunity."

"So if i become a noble, my dream of having a Harum will no longer be a dream?" asked Issei with sparkles in his eyes. right up until my fist slammed into his head. again.

"Right, but first you need to start at the bottom by handing these out," said Rias as Koneko set a large pile of boxes down in front of us.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere, might as well be the bottom," i said, standing up.

* * *

><p>a few days later saw the two of us back in the club room having finished the job.<p>

"Not bad, i expected it to take longer," said Rias.

"To get my Harum, this is nothing!" exclaimed Issei.

"I just went to an Anime convention and handed them to the people there," i said.

"Nice, now its time to move onto the next step," said Rias, "Kiba and Koneko are both double booked tonight. could I ask you two to cover for them?"

"Sure thing." "right."

were our answers.

"Great, i knew i could count on your two," said Rias, "Akano?"

"Right."

the black haired beauty stepped into a clear patch of floor and closed her eyes. a second later, a large glowing red circle appeared.

"This is a teleportation circle," said Rias, "We use them to teleport to and from jobs. give me your left hands."

we held out the requested limb.

"This symbol will allow you to be recognised as a member of the house of Gremory," said Rias as she drew the crest on our palms, "So who wants to go first?"

"Ooo, me!" said Issei.

"Alright, step into the circle Issei," said Rias.

Issei did. in the background i was struggling to smother my laughter at what i knew was coming.

"Get ready Issei, you're going now."

the Circle glowed brighter as a wind picked up and began tugging at everyone's clothes. a second later, the circle vanished in a flash, leaving a confused looking Issei standing there.

"Da Fuck?"

that was it. i fell over, clutching my stomach as i laughed hard enough for tears to begin running down my face.

"Looks like you can't make the jump," said Rias, sighing as she gave me a disapproving look as i finally managed to stop laughing.

"What does that mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in order to use the Circle you need to have a certain amount of magical power that you evidently lack," said Rias, "However, you still need to get to the summoners location, so you'll need to travel on foot."

"If you go by bike you can make it in twenty minutes," said Kiba 'helpfully'. i snorted as i tried to keep myself from bursting out laughing again.

"What kind of a devil arrives on a bicycle?" demanded Issei, before facefaulting as Koneko pointed at him with a perfectly blank face. that was too much for my self control and I dissolved into laughter again.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY, ASSHOLE!" yelled Issei, shooting to his feet and pointing at me as i got myself back under control.

"Alright, lets go," I said, struggling to contain the giggles that kept escaping.

Akano quickly made another circle and I stepped into the center. there was a flash and I found myself in what looked like a rather dark room with a mattress on the floor and a large number of computer screens covering one wall with various news feeds, television programs and the multiplayer lobby of a generic FPS.

sitting across from me with the flyer in hand was a girl that looked uncomfortably familiar to me from my previous life. she had long red hair with side plaits and light brown eyes behind a pair of round glasses. she was dressed in a white dress with detached sleeves and a diamond shaped hole cut into it, showing of part of her generous cleavage.

"_Oh no, please don't tell me its her," _I thought as the woman gave me a once over, clearly undressing me with her eyes.

"Hey hot stuff, wheres Kiba?" she asked, "Not that i'm complaining, your much hotter!"

I gulped, not liking that gleam in her eyes.

"Kibas double booked tonight so our boss sent me instead," i said, trying to keep professional, "I'm Ren Tenno, and you are?"

"My names Matsu," said the girl.

"_Fuck."_

I glanced at the screen behind Matsus head and, sure enough, saw the purple haired owner of the Inn scaring the crap out of a kid with messy brown hair

"_Really? Sekirei too?" _I thought, changing my plan for Dave when i next saw him from a punch in the face to a kick in the nuts. then i noticed something in one of the monitors. i subtly shifted my gaze, only for my eyes to widen when i saw the camera was pointed at a couple sleeping in bed and i recognised the man. that was me, well, my past self anyway. the girl with him was… Akitsu.

"_Alright, thats to much," _I thought, _"I've been reincarnated into a world with one of my fucking Fanfictions is it! whats next, a new family coming to school who sparkle in the sun?!"_

Actually I better not tempt fate or that could very well happen. The Perverted Trio were enough of a headache, i did not need to have to deal with emo bloodsuckers. If I ever saw Dave again, i was going to break his legs.

I turned my gaze back to Matsu who had followed my gaze to the monitor showing my past self and his Sekirei.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how creepy it is to have people watching you as you sleep," I deadpanned, "So, what can I do for you."

she opened her mouth.

"And before you ask, no I will not sleep with you."

Matsu pouted before tossing me a controller.

"I need someone to play Multiplayer with me and since my house-mates won't…" she trailed off.

I grinned and grabbed the controller. now this i could do!

* * *

><p>a few hours later saw me headed home from the ORC room, my mind awhirl. apparently Dave hadn't been kidding when he said not to expect just the world i had ended up in to show up. by my count i had come across things from at least four different things , not counting DXD, and i suspected there may be more on the horizon. i was now putting some thought into all the fiction I knew from my world that wasn't available in this one. things like Mass Effect and Percy Jackson were two glaring ones mainly because i had been a fan of both series. it could just be attributed to the different worlds, but i had a nasty feeling it was because the events were going to happen in real life. then again, Warframe existed in this world and i shared both the surname of the original Tenno and apparently the power of the Warframes. I would have to keep my eyes peeled for anything else like that.<p>

I was shaken from my thoughts as a faint shiver ran over me. i stopped and looked around, noting the sky had gone weird.

"So, you're the one Yuuma fell for?" said a grating voice. i winced and turned. standing on top of a nearby lamp post was a blond Fallen Angel in what looked like a Loli dress. i instantly recognised her as Mittelt, one of the few characters i hated due to the fact her voice was like razor blades.

"What do you want?" I asked, clenching my fist and allowing my Sacred Gear to coat them in armour. this was a trick i had discovered when experimenting with my power. if i manifested a small part of the Frame i could tap into weaker versions of its powers.

"Oh I just wanted to see the one Yuuma almost betrayed us for," said the girl, her voice feeling like razor blades on my ears, "Not impressed. your one scrawny scumbag!"

I growled. unknown to me, my eyes began glowing yellow.

"Not only that but you also became a lame Devil! and she still won't stop pining for you!"

I growled again, before jumping back as her pink light spear stabbed into the ground.

"Now, Raynare wants you dead, so you're going down!" she said, summoning another spear.

I scowled and allowed my Sacred Gear to cover my body in light that faded to reveal the bulky form of the Rhino Frame.

"Oh, is that your Sacred Gear?" asked the Fallen Angel, "not impressed. die!"

she threw the spear at me, aiming to skewer me through the chest. I crossed my arms and activated the Rhinos Iron Skin, allowing the spear shattered against my defence.

"What? how did you do that?" demanded Mittelt.

I ignored her and lowered my stance. my feet began to glow before i launched myself at the Fallen Angel at speeds that belied the size and weight of my armour. I grabbed the Fallen Angel and drove her of her perch, slamming her into the concrete with enough force to shatter it completely. if she had been human, her bones would have been powderized from the force. as it was, i felt her ribs crack and shatter, before i continued the maneuver and flipped of her with far more grace than my current size should have allowed. i landed on my feet and watched as she struggled to get to her feet, holding her side as her broken ribs protested. her clothing was in tatters, having been shredded from the flying chips of stone. she looked at me with fear and pain in her eyes as I shifted into a combat stance.

"Still not impressed?" I asked, my voice calm.

before she could answer, i was forced to jump backwards as a blue embedded itself in the floor in front of me. I looked back over at Mittelt and saw that she had been joined by Dohnaseek who was glearing at me.

"You win this round Devil, but next time you won't be so lucky," growled the male Angel as he gently lifted his companion and vanished.

I sighed and allowed my armour to disperse, before looking up at the full moon hanging in the sky over the park.

"We'll see about that," I growled, my eyes flashing yellow.

**And done. now before people get on my face about the Sekirei moment, that was me making a point. there will be times like that when other stories and characters will make appearances as either cameos or enemies. in this case, it was Matsu from Sekirei. it also happens that this story is set in the same world as my other SI story, Frozen wind on a dark night (shameless self advertising). if anyone has a story or character they would like to appear, send it me and i will see if i can work them in. also, i need ideas for what armour Ren could summon. kindly keep it from a male character please so i don't have to redesign it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**My thanks to everyone who reviewed! i really hope people are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it. on with chapter 4!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4

the next morning Issei and I were walking to school. Issei was down as he had failed to get a contract from the geek who had summoned him and gotten attacked by a Fallen Angel the previous night.

"Aw man, the Presidents gonna scold me," sighed Issei before looking at me, "How did your contract go?"

"it went alright, Matsu just wanted me to play games with her," I said.

"That sounds fun," said Issei, "All i got was a heated debate about DBZ."

I scowled.

"glad i didn't get that," i muttered.

suddenly, we were interrupted by a squeak and a thud. we turned around and Isseis face went straght into the floor when we got a face full of white panties and he pulled out his monkey face.

"Fucking Pervert," i muttered as i headed over to the girl and held out my hand, "You OK?"

"Owwee, yes im fine," said the girl, taking my hand and letting me pull her to her feet. as expected, she was wearing a habit, cross and a vial with a blue cross on the forehead.

"Thats great Nun-san," I said with a grin, "I'm Ren Tenno and the idiot on the floor over there is my friend, Issei Hyoudou."

"Nice to meet you," said Issei, reining in his perversion on his own for once.

"its nice to meet you to, I'm Asia Argento," said the nun before looking around and seeing her suitcase open on the ground with a large number of clothes strewn over the road, including some rather lacy underwear.

"AH!"

she then moved faster than eye could follow, grabbing all her clothes and shoving them into her suitcase and slamming it shut, her face glowing like a traffic light.

"Ahh, you saw the bad side of me," said Asia, blushing brightly.

I smacked Issei upside the head without looking and smiled at the nun.

"Don't worry about it. are you new in town?"

Asia nodded.

"Yes, i was just assigned to take care of the church in this area," said Asia, looking down, "But i'm lost."

"We can show you the way, can't we Ren?" asked Issei, shooting back to his feet.

I shook my head.

"Sorry, i gotta run," I said, "I promised Koneko i'd help her with her Chemistry homework."

I turned to Issei.

"You take her, but remember to hurry back."

I walked off, waving over my shoulder.

* * *

><p>at school, i headed to the clubroom to find Koneko sitting in her usual spot with a large amount of papers and textbooks scattered across the table and a look on her face like she'd love nothing more than to pitch the lot of them into the sun.<p>

"Having fun?" I asked before chuckling as the normally stoic girl directed a death glare at me, "OK, lets get started."

I sat next to her and leaned over to look at the sheet she was looking at, completely missing the way she shifted closer to me.

a few hours later, we were just finishing of the last question when Akano entered the room with a serious expression on her face.

"Come on you two," she said, " we got orders to take out a Stray."

Koneko immediately got up and left the room while i made a confused face.

"Stray?" I asked. i knew of course, but i had to play newbie.

"A Stray Devil is a Devil who has abandoned there master in pursuit of their own desires," said Akano, leading the way down the hall and to the clubroom where the others were waiting, "They also often kill their masters to escape. it always ends badly for all those involved."

we reached the club room to find the rest of the guys waiting for us in a teleport circle. a flash of light later and we were standing before a large ruined house.

"Rumour has it that a stray devil has been luring people into this house at night and eating them," said Akano, "The job is simple, search and destroy."

"Gross!" exclaimed Issei.

"Stray Devils are pure evil," said Kiba, "They don't care about anything but their own selfish desires. and that always ends in ugliness."

I just looked around, grimacing at the strong coppery scent of blood that layered the area.

"Jeeze that stinks," i muttered, covering my nose with one hand as Koneko nodded in agreement.

"This will be a good opportunity for the two to see how devils fight and the abilities of the different servants," said Rias.

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?" asked Rias.

"Yes, but i'm not very good at it," said Issei.

"Yep, I not a bad player," I said, "Since you're asking i'm guessing that has something to do with us?"

Rias nodded as she looked into an empty room.

"Thats right," said the red-head, "As the master, i'm the king. my empress is the queen, my cavalier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergyman the bishop and my foot soldier the pawn. devils of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to each of their servants."

"that sounds cool," said Issei.

"We call these our Evil Pieces."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Issei.

"My guess is that she wants us to watch the others and learn how the other pieces fight," i said, "Right boss?"

Rias nodded.

"The best way to learn about the different pieces to to see them in action," said Rias.

"Its here," said Koneko, looking towards the shadows.

"Oh what is that foul faecal smell?" said a voice with a hint of madness in it, "And something smells quite delicious as well. i wonder if it tastes sweet or bitter."

from the shadows behind a pillar, a figure emerged. it was the upper body of a beautiful woman and was completely naked, something that appealed to Issei immensely.

"I see big boobies!" exclaimed Issei before my fist met his head.

"Not the time idiot," I growled.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfil the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you," said Rias, "Your sins are worthy of a thousand hells. in the name of the great Marques of Gremory, begone, or meet your death!"

"Oh give it a rest you little slut," said Viser, "You've always had it in for me. your just jealous cus your breasts will never be as luscious as these!"

She grabbed her breasts and started rubbing them, giggling insanely.

"This is your final warning, go back to your master now," said Rias, only to be ignored.

"Wow, this is a stray devil?" asked Issei before his face changed to perverted monkey, "She looks like a softcore late night cable star!"

"let me show you what I'm made of then!" said Viser as a huge hand tipped with red talons emerged from the darkness.

"Gah!"

"See what i mean?" asked Kiba, "When i said it ends in ugliness, i wasn't joking."

indeed he wasn't. the monster before us had the upper body of a beautiful woman, but from the waist down she was a hideous monster. it was gigantic and resembled the lower half of a centaur. but with a pair of humanoid talons tipped with glowing red claws and what looked like teeth in her stomach cavity. while i was expecting this, the Anime really didn't do this thing justice in terms of how horrifying it was. and there was no way it could have conveyed just how badly it smelt. a combination of blood, rotting flesh and excrement.

"Shes got a really nice rack though, what a waist," said Issei. i would have slapped him, but was more worried about the magic circles that had appeared around the monsters nipples. her laughter became more psychopathic as the circles got bigger. a second later, beams of yellow energy shot from her breasts. I deadpanned before leaping out of the way, just barely avoiding getting dissolved.

"Ah, this is a porno i don't wanna be in!" exclaimed Issei as he gaped at the holes.

"Please be careful," said Rias, "Kiba!"

said boy grabbed the hilt of the sword at his hip and vanished, although i could still follow is movements slightly due to my Martial arts training.

"He disappeared!" exclaimed Issei.

"No, hes moving extremely fast!" i exclaimed, keeping my eyes trained on the fast moving swordsman, "Incredible, i can barely keep up!"

"In this game Kibas my Knight," said Rias, "His attribute is speed and his ultimate attack is his sword."

the Knight appeared below the Stray and sliced off her huge taloned arms. the Stray screamed in agony as Koneko stepped forwards. Visers face began to change, becoming more demonic with parana like teeth and pointed ears as her stomach opened to reveal a massive mouth.

"Koneko look out!" yelled Issei as the Stray bore down on the small girl, the huge jaws slamming shut on her.

"No," said Issei.

"Its all right," said Rias, smirking. Viser shook as she struggled to keep her mouth shut, only for it to be forced open, revealing Koneko standing there looking none the worse for wear.

"in the game shes my Rook," explained Rias, "Her attribute is simple. she has unparalleled strength. that won't even put a dent in her."

Issei gaped at the small girl as she stood in the monster's jaws, keeping them open with seemingly no trouble. i was a little too distracted to be shocked as Visers attack had shredded parts of Konekos uniform.

"See you on the flip side," said Koneko, swinging her fist and shattering Visers teeth, sending her flying into the pillars.

"Note to self, do not piss her off," said Issei, with me mentally agreeing.

"Akano," said Rias.

said girl began to move forwards, a creepy smile on her lips.

"Oh is it my turn?" she asked, "How exciting, i so love this game. fufufu!"

as everyone was distracted, one of the arms that had been sliced of earlier twitched before shooting at Rias. Issei saw it and dashed forwards, activating his Sacred Gear. before he could stop it though, a bolt of yellow energy collided with it, blasting it to pieces. Issei and Rias both followed the bolts trajectory to see me with my hand held out and smoking lightly with my hand encased in the Oberons Gauntlet.

"Thanks Ren, you've improved," said Rias.

"Naturally," I said, dismissing my armour.

"Akano, finish her off please," said Rias, turning to the black haired beauty.

"I've got news for you," she said, "You're not the only one who likes to play rough around here. so whats say you and I have some fun?"

she raised her hands and yellow lightning began to generate between them.

"Akano is my Queen," said Rias, "Her attributes are a perfect combo of all the other pieces. ses simply unbeatable."

Riser glared up at the Queen from her place on the floor.

"Tough girl, still not ready to give up?" asked Akano, "Goody, i get to play some more!"

she raised her hands and unleashed a massive bolt of yellow lightning that shocked the Stray.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power," said Rias by explanation, "And thats not all…"

"All this violence, its making me so hot," said Akano, a light blush on her face as she ran her tongue over her lips.

"...shes really into S&M," finished Rias as Akano continued to shock the Stray, giggling madly.

"Is this as good for you as it is for me?" asked Akano over the sounds of lightning and screaming.

"You mean she gets off on this?" asked Issei. i just shuddered, not even wanting to get into that.

"Akano, i think shes had enough," said Rias, prompting her Queen to let up and allow the Stray to fall to the floor, steaming lightly.

"Aw, over already?" asked Akano, "And I was just starting to enjoy myself."

I shivered again,

Rias walked over to the groaning form of the Stray.

"any last words before we end this?" asked the King.

"Go to hell," snarled Viser as an answer.

"Alright, lets get this over with," said Rias, spreading her arms as a red magic circle appeared in front of her, "Game over."

with a flash of red, Viser was completely annihilated, leaving nothing but a scorched stretch of floor.

"We're done here."

Rias turned to us and smiled.

"Lets go home."

"Sounds good to me," was everyones response except Issei.

"Wait," said Issei.

"Whats wrong?" asked Rias.

"What am I?" he asked, "Am i something cool like a Knight?"

"You are a Pawn," said Rias, walking away.

"But I don't want to be a Pawn," said Issei, "And whats Ren?"

"Sorry, but thats what you are," said Rias, "And Rens a Rook like Koneko."

I snickered at the look on Issei face.

"Aw don't worry Issei," I said, "If this is like a chess game then the Pawn has the most potential of any piece."

"What do you mean?" asked Issei.

"Well, in chess if you manage to get your pawn to the other side of the board, they can be promoted to any other piece beside the king. is that right Boss?"

Rias nodded.

"Thats right," said Rias, "If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory, as defined by the King, they can temporarily become any other piece beside the king."

"Thats cool i guess," said Issei.

"Enough talking, lets get outta here before i puke!" I exclaimed, having had enough of the foul smell the house was full of that had now been joined by the stench of burnt hair and flesh. i had no idea how Koneko was still conscious.

**END! next time we meet a certain psycho priest and save a Nun! thanks to everyone who left suggestions for pairings and Armour. i may well end up using some after some research. see you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially Tsunashi777 who gave me lots to think about and plenty of ideas! random question, does anyone else think that Freed in the Manga looks like Armen from Attack on Titan or is it just me?**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 5

I think i may have just pleased someone in my past life. why do i think that? well, i was just on my way home from a summon request where the client had requested i play videogames with them, something I love to do anyway. since Rias had upgraded me from flyers to Summon requests, i had reserved a few, all of which had been either to play games or read books to the clients. nice and easy and very enjoyable for me. better than Issei who seemed to attract freak shows like honey attracts wasps.

Anyway, i walked down the street, a spring in my step and a song on my lips (ironically enough the opening of the first season of DXD), feeling genuinely happy. of cause that was when everything went to hell. my phone suddenly went of and when i answered it, I was nearly deafened by the frantic sounding Rias on the other end.

"REN GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"Wow, Rias, wheres the fire?" I asked, moving my phone to my other ear as I cleaned out the other with my finger.

"No time for Jokes Ren, Isseis in trouble!" shouted Rias, although thankfully not loud enough to deafen me again. my blood ran cold at that though.

"Why, what's happened?" I asked.

"Theres an Exorcist at the clients house," said Rias, confirming my suspicion, "There was a barrier around the house so we couldn't detect them. we may need you so hurry back!"

"Got it."

I snapped my phone shut and activated my Sacred Gear, my Excalibur appearing over my form before i vanished, making use of the incredible speed allowed by the frame to get to the club room as quickly as possible. as soon as i arrived, i dismissed my armour and joined the rest of my comrades in front of the circle. the first one through was Kiba, followed by Akano and Koneko with me taking up the rear. as i stepped through, i was immediately assaulted by the stench of blood.

"Urg, thats disgusting," i said.

"You guys came!" yelled Issei.

"Of course we did," I said, "You're our friend."

"Hell yeah, now we got ourselves a good old fasioned gangbang!" yelled the Priest.

"You're done here," said Kiba, "Sorry to disappoint but hes one of us."

"Oh I'm far from disappointed!" said Freed, "So whats the deal, he's the pitcher and you're the catcher?"

"For a priest thats quite the mouth you have there," said Kiba

"Who are you, the empiaty police?" demanded Freed, "Get of your high horse douchebag, hunting your kind is my only concern. so stop preaching and lets get to it!"

"Urg, can we kill him now?" I asked, "I'm getting tired of his inane prattle."

"Oh fuck you," said Freed.

"not in a million years," I quipped straight back.

Freed blinked as he looked at me before his insane grin split his face.

"OH! i almost didn't recognise you!" he exclaimed, "You're the sucker Yuuma fell for! the one i stabbed in the back!"

Now there are very few things that get me mad, but stabbing me is one of them. hurting those who can't defend themselves is another. this guy had done both. I growled and clenched my fists, my hands being covered with armour.

"My my this guy certainly is a piece of work," said Akeno, "Most people would try and avoid admitting to killing a person."

"And you my dear or a hot piece of ass," said Freed, hugging himself, "Oh theres nothing i lust after more than a hot Devil Bitch!"

"If you want it, come get some," said Rias as she appeared from the circle and blasted Freed with her magic, "But i really don't think you can handle it. no one hurts on of my servants."

"President," said Issei from his possession on the floor.

"Well, look who finally showed there tits," said Freed, making my already strained temper spike even more as my armour began to climb higher up my arms, "Don't get ahead of yourself though cus i'm pretty sure i just hurt him!"

"Don't worry Issei," said Rias.

"Im sorry," said Issei, "I tried but i failed you."

"Look at how hurt you are," said Rias, lifting Isseis head with a gentle hand, "I'm the one whos sorry Issei. i sent you into the hands on an Exorcist and i had no idea. there was a barrier in place until a moment ago so we didn't even know."

"You were supposed to make the Barrier idiot!" yelled Freed, kicking the downed Asia, "You little bitch, die!"

before he could do more though, a bolt of yellow energy collided with him and sent him flying. i stepped in front of Asia as my armour covered my arms up to the elbows.

"Don't lay another hand on her," i hissed, glaring at the priest, "There are very few things that can get me mad. hurting my friends and family, picking on the weak, insulting my master. you have managed to hit every button i have and for that, I'LL CRUSH YOU!"

I shot forward and slammed a glowing fist into Freeds face, sending him crashing through the wall. before i could chase him and continue the beat down, Koneko stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Fallen Angels in coming," she said.

"Ha! just in the nick of time!" yelled Freed as he got to his feet, "Hope you're hungry cus light spears are on the menu!"

"Whats the plan?" asked Akeno.

"Right now we need to get Issei out of here," replied the King, "Prepare to jump."

"Right."

the Queen held out her hands and the circle began to appear.

"Koneko, make sure we have Issei."

"K," said the Rook, throwing the couch she was holding at Freed.

"You're all screwed now!" shouted the Priest before he took the couch to the head which knocked him out.

"Ren, come on, you'll get another shot at him later," said Rias.

I growled before turning and looking down at the injured nun before dashing to the circle. i closed my eyes, forcing myself not to listen to Isseis cries or else i might do something really stupid as we vanished from the bloodstained house.

* * *

><p>I sighed as i looked out of the window at the bright sunlight, my computer open on a word processor holding a half finished chapter. my mind was stuck on the previous night and what Freed said about being the one who killed me. I had very nearly lost control then and Rias knew it. she had told me to take the day off along with Issei to get my head on straight. i had planned to use the day to get some work done on my Fics (not gonna stop that, new world or not) but found myself unable to get anything down. eventually i shoved myself back from my desk and grabbed my coat.<p>

after half an hour of wandering around, my raging thoughts were finally under control and i was just enjoying the lovely day. I reached the arcade just in time to see Issei and Asia leave with Asia holding a stuffed animal close to her chest. i speed up my steps and caught up with the two, greeting Issei with a slap upside the head.

"OW, what was that for Ren?" asked Issei, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well im sure i missed something you've done today," i said, grinning at him before turning to Asia, "Nice to see ya again Asia. sorry i wasn't able to help you last night."

"Huh, last night?" asked Asia before comprehension dawned, "Ah, you were the one who blasted Father Freed! so you're a Devil too Ren?"

"yep on both accounts," I said.

the three of us headed to the parks, telling jokes and me and Issei horsing around before Issei put too much weight on his injured leg and nearly fell over.

"That leg still bothering you?" I asked as i helped Issei to a bench. the Pawn nodded as he winced from the pain.

"Yeah, but i'll be OK after a quick rest," said Issei.

Asia crouched in front of Issei and held out her hands, the green glow of her Sacred Gear appearing. after a moment she stopped.

"How does that feel?" she asked as Issei got gingerly to his feet and put his weight on his injured leg.

"wow, thats much better," he said in surprise, "thanks Asia! so your Sacred Gear can even heal Devils?"

"Yes," said Asia looking down sadly, "I consider it to be a blessing. truly."

"you dont sound very sure," I said.

"oh no, I do!' exclaimed the nun, waving her hands in denial, "its just..."

The blond healer told Issei and I about her past, how the church had labeled her a Saint before condemning her as a witch when she unknowingly healed a Devil. When she said that, I snorted quietly.

"Hypocrites."

when the young girl told us her dream was to make friends, i snorted even louder and repeated my previous statement.

"What do you mean Ren?" asked Issei.

"lets see," I snarked, "The church basically isolated a young girl because she had the power to heal, denying her the basic need of having friends, and when she helped someone in need, something she had been taught to do no less, they condemn her because the person she healed was a devil. first they call her a Saint and then branded her as a witch as if it was her choice. this is why i have no respect for the church whatsoever. i do admire your faith in the face of all that though Asia, i just feel its misplaced."

the young nun looked down sadly before Issei stood.

"I dont care what anyone says, I'm your friend," he said, "I mean after all we've been through how could we not be?"

"count me in to," i said, grinning down at the nun, "I may have no respect for the church, but the individuals within it i judge on there own merits."

Asia looked at us both with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Issei, Ren, we cant,its forbidden," she said. i snorted.

"you make us sound like star crossed lovers or something," I said, before striking a dramatic pose "Oh Issei oh Issei, where who art thou Issei?"

said boy just slugged me on the shoulder, a grin on his face as Asia giggled.

"Yeah, and i'm sick of people telling me who i can and can't be friends with," said Issei.

"Well isnt this sweet," said a cruel voice, drawing our attention to the nearby like where two Fallen Angels were floating just over the water.

For a moment i thought someone had slipped me something because standing in front of us were two Yuumas, until i noticed the differences. one was dressed in a skirt and shirt combo and was wearing a look of disgust and longing as her eyes met mine while the other was wearing what could best be described as a S&M outfit, consisting of a thong that barely covered anything, two strips of leather covering her nipples, wristbands with chains hanging of them and a spiked shoulder pad. in other words, Yuuma and Raynare were two separate people. well, at least that explained how Issei and I managed to have a date with seemingly the same girl at the same time.

"lady Raynare, lady Yuuma," stuttered Asia, taking a step back in fear. as she did, i caught a sight wince from Yuuma. hmm, seems that all was not well in the Fallen Angel camp.

"Asia, what are you doing hanging around with these pathetic Devils?" asked Raynare in a condescending tone.

"Begone, i will not be a part of your evil any more!" exclaimed Asia.

"You go girl," I said, stepping in front of her and activating my Sacred Gear, covering my hands and forearms with Rhino armour in preparation for the upcoming brawl. next to me, Issei activated his Boosted Gear and glared at his ex.

"thats it?" asked Raynare, "Those are your Sacred Gears? HA! and the higher ups thought you were threats! and you, how did you manage to hurt Mittelt with that weak power?"

I just smirked as she turned to Issei.

"And yours is just a double critical. all that thing does is double your power!"

"Really? thats all it does?"

"Issei, get your head in the game!" I said, "Even if that thing only doubles your power, thats still twice as much to work with."

Issei nodded.

"Right, Sacred Gear,double my power!" he exclaimed.

**BOOST!**

"I can feel it!" said Issei before taking a spear to the gut.

I sweatdropped before leaping back as Yuuma through a spear at me. i could tell from both the pathetic amount of power within the weapon and the trajectory that she wasn't even trying, although it certainly looked like she was. I met her eyes and tilted my head very slightly towards the corps of trees behind me, before pushing my Rook strength into my legs and jumping back into the trees, Yuuma in hot pursuit. it didn't take long to reach the clearing i knew about in the middle of the trees. when we got there, the two of us faced off before the spear in Yuumas hand vanished and she fell to her knees, tears running down her face. I was a little shocked by the sudden water works, but not by much. i walked over to her cautiously, ready to move if it was a trap, and knelt before her, putting a hand on her shoulder. she flinched at my touch before i pulled her into a hug. she stiffened for a moment before beginning to bawl on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm so so sorry."

"What happened?" I asked, "Why are you here? I know you're a Fallen Angel, but you don't seem like the type to kidnap a person who wants nothing to do with you."

Yuuma flinched in my arms.

"I dont have a choice," sniffed Yuuma, "If i duck out now Raynare will kill me."

she shifted and her sleeves pulled up revealing half healed burns on her arms that looked like they had been caused by light spears.

"What happened here?" I asked, pulling up her sleeves to reveal more burns, "These look like light burns."

Yuuma nodded.

"Thats right," said Yuuma, "Raynare did these after i failed to kill you."

my eyes flashed yellow.

"Is that so?" I growled, moving to stand.

"Wait!"

i looked down at the Angel in my arms.

"Don't go," she whimpered.

I sighed and sank back down. after a few moments there was the sound of an explosion followed by Issei screaming in frustration.

**And i'm going to end it there. now you all know the reason why there were apparently two Raynares. you also know that shes even more of an evil bitch than she is in canon! next time, the Great Rescue of the Nun. now, i no longer need Armour suggestions and, to answer the question 'can we vote of crossover pairings?' the answer is yes. just make sure they're in our world and time and give a reason as to why they would be in Japan if they aren't already. and please no Sekirei. please review and log in if you want to ask a question. laterz!**


	6. Chapter 6

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**And im back. hope you all enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6

"Please let me go save her!" yelled Issei at the shadow of Rias that could be seen behind the shower curtain.

"No way," was the response,"Its bad enough that Ren brought that Fallen Angel back here, even if she didn't stay, but if you interfere it could spark a war."

I had bought Yuuma back to the club room to inform Rias of her presence before taking her home and leaving her in the tender care of my sister. short tempered she may be, but she never turns away people in need. her exact words to me as I went out the door were 'find the person who did this and tear off their limbs.' its not a good idea to piss of Niko.

"But Raynare said something about a ritual," protested Issei, "there gonna kill her, i know it!"

"no means no Issei," Yelled Rias, jerking the curtain back and yelling at Issei. said boy was distracted as Rias hadn't done up her shirt and her breasts were on full display.

"Oh brother," i muttered, pinching my nose to both sooth my incoming headache and hide the slight nose bleed i got. Hey, i'm still a red-blooded male!

"If you go into that Church alone, you will die Issei!" yelled Rias, getting right in Isseis face. said boy tried to argue back, in spite of the nosebleed from having Rias' breasts so close to him.

"No Issei," said Rias, cutting him off before he could say anything, "You are a servant of the house of Gremory. your actions reflect on all of us."

"Fine, then maybe its time you released me from your house," said Issei, "Oh wait, theres no way you'd ever give up your precious Pawn."

"Don't sound so down Issei," I said, "are you still hung up on the whole Pawn thing?"

"easy for the guy with super strength to say," grumbled Issei, "What can a measly Pawn do?"

"Quite a bit actually," said Rias, "Remember what Ren said? If a Pawn advances far enough into enemy territory as defined by the king, like the Church for example, they can promote to any other piece besides the king."

"So does that mean i can eventually have the same power as everyone else?" asked Issei.

"Yes, but only if the Master declares it enemy territory," said Rias, reiterating her point, "Now, lets talk about your Sacred Gear…"

"Oh right, it doubles my power, that right?" asked Issei.

"Exactly," said Rias, "But a Sacred Gear responds to the feelings of its master. in other words the stronger those feelings are the more powerful the Sacred Gear becomes. i bet thats why Ren has such an easy time with his Rhino and Excalibur armours, in spite of the fact any others hes tried to use have failed miserably. those two armours must respond well to his feelings."

I twitched at that. since i had awoken my Void Knight i had experimented with it and managed to recreate all of the male Warframes. unfortunately, excluding the Rhino and Excalibur Frames and to a certain extent, the Oberon, all of my attempts at using their powers had blown up in my face. literally. it was a good thing Rias was good at healing, and apparently regrowing hair, or my sister would be asking how i burnt my eyebrows off. the two i could use likely came from my nature as a Rook and my desire to remove my weakness. Koneko patted my back in an attempt to dispel the gloomy aura around me.

Akeno stepped up behind Rias and whispered something in her ear.

"We need to go take care of something," said Rias, "Remember Issei, don't go anywhere on your own."

she gave Kiba a meaningful look before leaving with Akeno.

Issei picked up a Pawn piece and looked at it.

"You're going, aren't you?" asked Kiba.

"yeah, and don't try and stop me," said Issei, placing the Pawn on the 'enemy' side of the board.

"Your gonna get killed," I pointed out, "Theres no way that you, a rookie, can possibly stand up to one Fallen Angel, let alone the number that are probably at that church."

"Well i can deal with dieing if it means i can get her out of there," said Issei, a determined look on his face.

"Thats very brave, very stupid to," said Kiba, "This is suicide."

"Its none of your damn business!" exclaimed Issei, spinning around.

"I'm going with you," said Kiba, grabbing the sword leaning next to him and moving a Knight Piece next to Isseis Pawn.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember what Rias said?" asked Kiba, "You get in that church and your promoted. she also said not to go alone. so we're going to and theres no way your gonna stop us so you might as well save your breath."

"Koneko too?" asked Issei

"theres nothing else to do around here," said Koneko

"Didn't you have homework to do?" I asked, chuckling at the glare the normally stoic girl sent me, "count me in too. someone needs to watch your back after all. I also want to get revenge for Yuuma."

Issei began to tear up before lunging at Koneko and hugging her tightly, sobbing loudly. Konekos eye twitched before she threw Issei into a bookshelf.

"You hug too tightly," she deadpanned.

"hey we're helping to," said Kiba. i looked at him weirdly.

"Do you want to get hugged by that idiot?" i asked, pointing to Issei and he tried to hug Koneko again and got thrown into another bookshelf.

* * *

><p>it didn't take us long to reach the church, even with Isseis complete inability to use the Magic Circle to teleport. we were hiding in the bushes outside, shivering slightly at the feeling of so many holy beings in one place.<p>

"jeeze there must be a ton of them in there," I said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a tough fight," said Kiba.

"No kidding," said Issei, "I think i'm glad you guys are here."

"Well hey now you and I are buddies, right?" asked Kiba, smiling at Issei before sobering, "Besides Fallen Angels aren't exactly my favorite thing in the world. the truth is, i hate them."

"Hoo boy, talk about moody," I muttered before looking over at Issei, "You really think I'd let my best friend march to his death without me? not in a million years."

Koneko stood and walked up to the doors.

"theres no need to be sneaky, they already know we're here," said the short Rook. she raised a foot and kicked the door in.

we walked into the holy building, although it certainly didn't look very holy with shattered pews and broken statues. even the huge cross above the altar was broken in half.

"Man this place is creepy," I said, shivering, before a clapping sound echoed around the room.

"So we meet again," said a voice as Freed the Psycho Priest walked out of the shadows, "Glad you could make it. bet I'm a site for sore eyes, eh?"

"Yeah, i've been dying to punch that face of yours in," i said,cracking my knuckles.

"Here's the thing," said Freed, ignoring me, "I pride myself on the fact i never have to fight the same Devil more than once. and yet here you are, just rubbing it in. if theres one thing i won't abide, its being mocked by maggot Devils in the house of God."

he reached into his coat and pulled out his weapons.

"So what do you say, lets finish this!"

his face twisted into a demented grin.

"The thought of cutting up your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water!"

he ran his tongue up his gun as I shivered.

"that's creepy."

"Tell me where she is!" yelled Issei.

"Oh right, you mean that dirty Devil loving whore of a Sister," said Freed, looking over his shoulder, "All you have to do is go down to the basement, shes right beneath the Altar were currently standing on. but first you have to go through me!"

everyone got into a fighting stance, with Issei and I activating our Sacred Gears in flashes of coloured light, my arms being covered up to the elbows with red and black metal.

"Here," said Koneko, lobbing a Pew at Freed who sliced it in half.

"That trick won't work on me twice!" yelled the Priest, only to be forced to block as Kiba came at him with his sword.

Freed took aim and started firing bullets of light, forcing Kiba to jump away. I came at him from the other side and the Psycho showed how skilled he truly was by fending of my punches with one hand and continuing to fire at Kiba with the other. just then, Kiba stumbled, allowing one of the bullets to graze his cheek as he fell. Freed fired again, only for Koneko to jump in front of the Knight and shield him with her body, the bullets doing precisely zip to her, even when she took one right to the forehead. it did a number on her uniform though, distracting me enough that Freed almost got me.

"Your pretty tough for being so small," said Freed, taking a swipe at me that would have taken my head off had i not ducked.

"Small?" asked Koneko, patting her chest.

my eyes widened at that and i quickly jumped out of the way as the suddenly enraged Rook started throwing all the Pews she could get her hands on at the Priest. never insult a young womans chest, even unintentionally.

Kiba made use of the destruction and clashed with Freed when Koneko ran out of things to throw, the two swordsmen locking blades.

"ya know you're pretty good," said Kiba.

"You're not bad yourself," said Freed, bringing up his gun, "Of course that only makes me want to kill you more!"

he fired, only for Kiba to flip backwards to land on his feet.

"Wow Kibas a total badass!" said Issei.

"Well, if you want to get serious, so can I," said Kiba as his sword began to glow black.

I stepped up next to the Knight, my own gauntlets glowing dangerously as they were shrouded in and icy mist.

"Count me in," I said.

Freed just grinned, his tongue hanging out before he charged, Kiba meeting the charge. the two swordsmen clashed in the middle, only for Kibas sword to suddenly grow tendrils and absorb Freeds.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" demanded the priest.

"Holy eraser," said Kiba, "Its a sword of Darkness that devours Light."

"You think I'm afraid of you? please," growled Freed, pushing Kiba back.

before he could do anything else though, a fist collided with Freeds gut, sending him flying into the alter with a cry of pain. he madman struggled to his feet, moving stiffly from the ice that had appeared on his clothes and glaring at me as i pulled my fist back.

"You didn't forget about little old me did you?" I asked as my gauntlets changed from icy mist to sparking lightning.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS BULLSHIT!" yelled Freed, opening fire at me.

i just charged, ignoring the bullets bouncing of my skin, bringing my sparking fist up in preparation to nail the psycho with a Volt charged punch.

"Well I'm fucked," said Freed before my fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying into the broken cross at the back of the room, causing the symbol to collapse.

"Thats for stabbing me," I said, shifting into a fighting stance

Freed struggled to his feet, his hair standing on end and sparking.

"You BASTARD!" yelled the Priest, pulling out two Light Swords and charging, only to get a Pew to the face from Koneko.

"OWCHEE!"

I sweatdropped at the exclamation.

Freed leaped out of the way as Kiba swung at him and hopped up onto the platform where the cross had been, pulling something out of his coat as he went.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of Devil scum are going to get the best of Freed Sellzen!" he yelled, "You won the battle, but not the war!"

he threw the thing in his hand at the ground, releasing a huge flash. on instinct, i launched a bolt of lightning from my gauntlet before the flash disappeared and was rewarded by a yelp of pain. unfortunately, when we could see again, Freed was gone.

"Damn," I growled, "I wanted to pummel him!"

"Forget him, lets go," said Kiba.

"Over here," said Koneko, punching the altar of the hole.

We ran down the stares, emerging into a large room full of robed people. at the other end of the room, chained to a cross that was glowing green, was Asia.

"Come one I Devils, welcome to the party," said the scantily dressed Angel standing next to the cross.

"Asia!" yelled Issei, moving to run forwards.

"Wait!" I grabbed him and yanked him back, just in time to dodge a spear of light that exploded and blasted us into the wall.

"This really is a touching reunion," said Raynare, "Unfortunately, the ritual is already over."

the green light intensified and Asia started screaming.

"No, there after her Sacred Gear," I said.

"Hold on a second i don't understand," said Issei as the green glow and the screaming intensified, "Whats going to happen to her?"

"Issei, the Sacred Gears are a part of us," I said, "To remove it is like removing an organ. the end result is death."

at that moment a green orb emerged from Asias chest and she fell limp against the chains that held her to cross.

"No, shes dying?" asked Issei, shock and horror in his eyes.

"Twilight Healing," said Raynare, awe in her voice as she reached up to catch the green bubble, "At last its in my hands!"

I growled, my eyes flashing yellow as my hands tightened into fists.

"We'll see about that."

**END! I hope people like this new chapter. please leave me a review and don't forget to give me ideas about any crossover pairings you'd like to see. heres what the pairings for DXD look like right now.**

**Ren:**

**Yuuma**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Xenovia**

**Irina(maybe)**

**Issei:**

**Rias**

**Ravel**

**Asia**

**give me lots more suggestions and leave me lovely reviews. if you don't, I'll let Freed out of his cage!**


	7. Chapter 7

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! i had a lot of people asking me to change the pairings i had in mind and since nothings set in stone just yet, i have changed the lists accordingly. see below. this chapter contains the next blatant crossover element. id offer a cookie if you can find it, but its about a subtle as a bull hopped up on Monster doing the can-can in a china shop. don't think too much about that simily, i certainly didn't. anyway,thats enough babbling from me, on with the show!**

**I do not own DXD, Warframe or Hellsing.**

Chapter 7

Raynares psychotic laughter filled the chamber as she gazed at the glowing rings that were Twilight Healing.

"finally! i've been lusting after this for years!" she exclaimed,,"Now they're all mine!"

she bought the rings to her chest and allowed them to be absorbed into her.

"ASIA!" Issei dashed forwards, only for the robed priests to bar his way. or maybe i should say try as they were about a helpful as a biscuit raft once Kiba and Koneko leaped into the fray.

"You two go, we got this," said Kiba.

Issei and I ran up to the cross where Issei immediately dashed to Asias side and pulled her into his arms. i ignored that however, being more interested in glaring the Fallen Angel into submission.

"So you're the scumbag my twin fell for?" questioned the psychotic Angel, "Well I can't say i'm impressed."

my glare intensified as the sound of teeth grinding together began to emerge from my mouth.

"Your twin?" my voice was quiet and full of rage, "shes your twin? and you did what you did to her, simply because she fell in love?"

"you say that like i should care," said Raynare, "so what if she was my twin? she was always weak and pathetic, always preaching about love and its power!"

she laughed, a horrible sound that made me want to go sandblast myself. my rage spiked, yellow energy leaking from my body as my fury intensified.

"you bitch, you fucking bitch," I growled, my voice getting louder, "i'll kill you, I'LL TEAR YOU APART!"

i dashed forwards, my fist cocked back and ready to smash Raynares face in. fortunately for her, my anger made my blow sloppy, allowing her to dodge easily, although i did shatter the cross she had used for the ritual.

"well, as fun as that sounds i'm afraid i have a prior engagement with finishing what i started with Issei. there is someone for you to play with though."

she snapped her fingers.

"ANDERSON!"

that broke me out of my rage as shock and not a small amount of fear flowed through me. oh please not him! a door slammed open off to the side, revealing a hulking silhouette. the only things visible of him was the light reflecting of his glasses and the golden cross that hung around his navel. well, and the Bayonettes in his hands.

"Ask of me, and I shall give thee the heathen for thine inheritance, and for thy possession, the ends of the earth. Thou shalt break them with a rod of iron. Thou shalt dash them in pieces, like a potter's vessel. Be wise now therefore, ye kings. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear, and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish in the way, though his wrath be kindled but a little."

that was him alright. if the Bayonettes and the creepy glasses didn't clue me in, that quote certainly did. the man stepped out of the shadows, allowing the light to fall on him and reveal that this man was indeed Alexander Anderson, the psycho priest of psycho priests and the man who fought Alcard to a standstill. i really hope hes not as strong as he is in Hellsing or i'm royally fucked.

"Amen," finished the Paladin, bringing his Bayonets up to form a cross, "So this is the little Devil Yuuma failed to kill, eh? Look at ye, shaking like a leaf. ye's nothing but a coward, Devil scum."

oh god i don't know if i can take this! its one thing to meet a perverted shut in alien, but this guy had nearly given me nightmares when i first watched Hellsing! I gulped slightly before taking a breath, freeing my mind of my fear and shock and allowing determination to replace them. Anderson must have seen my change as he chuckled.

"So,ye do have some fight in lets see what ye made off, monster!"

he charged, Bayonets at the ready. i dodged, bringing my armoured fists around and landed a blow to the blessed steel, shattering the metal. Anderson hopped back, avoiding the follow up kick that would have shattered his ribs.

"Not bad monster," said Anderson, "it seems that I may have underestimated ye."

more Bayonets fell into his hands before he tossed them at me in a rain of blessed metal. my body glowed with energy as i activated my Rhino and forced as much power into the iron skin as i could, fully covering myself in the extra armour and crossing my arms over my face. the Bayonettes bounced of my armour, forcing me back a few feet from the force. I growled before my arm snapped out and grabbed the candle holder that was next to me and the only one in the room in one piece. as soon as the rain of blades letup, i lifted the metal stand heaved it like a spear at Anderson. the Priest scoffed and brought down a Bayonet, easily deflecting the hunk of metal.

"you'll have to do a lot better than that laddie," he said, only to receive a Rhino Charge powered fist to the gut. i began to fire of high speed punches into the man's abdomen, hearing his ribs crack nauseatingly, before landing a powerful kick to his side, sending him flying through a nearby wall. Overkill? maybe, but i really didn't want him to get back up if he was a regenerator. injuries like that would hopefully keep him down for a while. i spun, taking in the battleground in an instant. it wasn't going well for us. we may be better fighters, but there were a lot more priests and they just needed to nick us with their weapons to deal lasting damage. Issei had already escaped with Raynare chasing him.

I lifted a foot, the boot glowing yellow, before slamming it back down, hard. the resulting shockwave blasted the priests into the air and left them hanging there. ah Rhino Stomp, how i love you.

Kiba and Koneko stopped moving and looked at the site of the priests floating aimlessly in the air in shock before turning to me. I gave a thumbs up before my instincts had me duck, just in time to avoid a Bayonet lodging in my headplate.

I spun and wasn't at all surprised to see Anderson on his feet again, looking none the worse for wear in spite of the fact i pounded his ribs to powder a few moments ago.

"Ye better than I expected," said Anderson, "It's really to bad ye became a Devil, ye would have made a fine addition the Church."

I scoffed, transforming my armour into Excalibur, deciding that speed would be better than power in this fight.

"Sorry, but even if i was humen, i'd still turn you down. i have no interest in working for an organization that would condemn a young girl for making a mistake."

Anderson scowled.

"Watch your tongue Devil scum!" he growled, "I will not allow a monster like ye to insult the Servants of God!"

before he could do anything however, a red magic circle appeared, followed by a blast of red and black energy that obliterated a large number of Exorcists. following the energy blast was its creator and her Queen.

"Ufufuf, my my, it sure is noisy in here," said Akeno.

the surviving Exorcists quickly booked a retreat, only to be cut down by Kiba and Koneko. Anderson growled and pulled out a bible.

"It seems I am at a disadvantage. rest assured, Devil scum, we will meet again!"

the holy book opened and pages began to fly everywhere, blinding us as they glowed brightly. after a moment, they vanished, revealing Anderson had vanished. I let out a sigh and relaxed, collapsing on my ass as the tension of fighting the Paladin kicked in and my limbs turned to jelly. before i could hit the floor, something caught me, holding me up. i looked and saw Koneko holding me, worry in her eyes.

"are you OK?" she asked.

I nodded.

"just tired," I said, before wincing as a burning pain made itself known in my hands and forearms. i looked at them and saw they were covered in bleeding burns from deflecting the blessed weapons.

"alright my ass!" said the Rook when she saw the wounds.

I chuckled.

"Ya know,i think that might be the first time i've ever heard emotion in your voice Kitty-cat."

I was feeling a little woozy, likely from the blood loss. I snuggled a little closer to the girl holding me up, hugging her tightly resting my head on her shoulder.

"mm, you smell good."

I buried by head in Konekos silver hair, inhaling deeply. I think i was a little delirious. Konekos cheeks darkened slightly, not that i was really in any condition to notice.

"Ren, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kiba worriedly.

"Oh yes i'm fine," i said airily, waving a hand, "Feel a little sleepy though. nappy time."

darkness encroached on my vision as i blacked out.

* * *

><p>when I came to, it was to find myself laying on a pew up in the main hall of church, my hands wrapped tightly in bandages and my head resting on a warm pillow. I opened my eyes and found myself looking up into a pair of hazel eyes.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out from blood loss," said Koneko.

I blinked before the memories of my last moments of consciousness came back to me and I groaned in embarrassment and covered my eyes with one hand.

"Oh jeeze, how embarrassing," I said, "Sorry about that Koneko."

Koneko blushed lightly and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it."

I glanced around, taking in the newly shattered window and the scorched patch on the ground near the door. I turned my head to the head of the room where Rias was standing before the glowing red circle, chanting.

"Is she..?" I asked.

"Yep, we're getting a new member," said Koneko.

"Sweet, and a healer to boot," I said, trying to sit up, only to groan in pain as my body protested.

"Slowly, that Exorcists blades were dipped in Holy Water," said Koneko.

"Bloody hell, how much holy stuff was on those things?" I asked, feeling my body burn from the amount of holy energy in it. i was surprised i was still conscious.

"I have no idea, but they nearly took Kibas hand of when he tried to pick one up," said Koneko.

"...how am I still alive?" I asked, "never mind that, how am i still conscious?"

"You must have an unnaturally high resistance to Light and Holy elements," said Akeno, walking up to the pew we were sat on, "How are you feeling?"

"Like my arms have been dipped in lava," I said, indicating to said limbs, "And i think i know what a baked potato feels like."

"Thats to be expected," said the Queen, "Most Devils would be unconscious for a week or longer with the amount of Holy energy you've got in your body. as it is, I'd say you'll be fine after a day or twos rest.

I nodded before looking to the front of the room as Issei hugged the newly reincarnated Bishop.

"Well, it was worth it to help her," I said.

* * *

><p>A few days later saw me and Koneko entering the clubroom together, to find Asia crouched on the ground holding her head in pain.<p>

"Again? youed think she'd learn by now," I said, chuckling at the former nuns misfortune.

"Hello Koneko, Ren," said Rias, "Hows your arms?"

"Better than ever, thanks to Asia," I said, flexing my arms. they were still wrapped in bandages, not even Twilight Healing being able to completely heal them, although it did cut the time required down by half.

"hehe, thanks," said Asia, blushing at the complement.

"Good morning everyone," said Kiba, entering the room.

"Oh good, everyones here," said Akeno, coming through the door at the other end of the room pushing a trolley loaded with goodies, "I thought we could have a little celebration to greet our newest member."

everyone cheered and started digging in. after a while, Rias turned to me.

"By the way Ren, what happened to Yuuma?"

I stopped eating and looked down at my plate.

"When i got back home from the Church, she told me that she needed some time to get her head on straight. she also needed to report to Azazel about what happened," I replied.

"So shes gone?" asked the King, sounding almost upset about it, "Thats a shame. I wanted to thank her properly for protecting you that time."

"Yeah, but i think we'll see her again one day," I said, "Besides, I still need to give her this back."

I looked down at the charm bracelet wrapped around my wrist and smiled.

**DONE! hope you like this chapter. as you can see, Yuuma has gone for now, but she will definitely be back later. let me know what you think of the fight with Anderson! hes gonna be a recurring enemy for Ren from now on. now, for the updated list of girls:**

**Ren:**

**Yuuma**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Ravel**

**Irina**

**Issei:**

**Rias**

**Xenovia**

**Asia**

**Aika Kiryuu**

**I also plan to pair Niko up with Gasper.**

**Review and get a pat on the back from Alucard! or don't and i'll tell Anderson your a Heretic. **


	8. Chapter 8

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**hey everyone,thanks to all who reviewed. in this chapter we will be introduced to the other crossover element that will be making regular appearances. a reminder though, this story is not a full blown crossover with anything as the elements will mostly be background events or characters. there will be exceptions of course, but the focus is still on DXD. now, on with the show!**

**I OWN NOTHING **

Chapter 8

"Urg, too early," I groaned, my head resting on my bandaged forearms, "Why did the president have to order me back to school today?"

"U-um, are you OK Ren?" asked the girl sitting at the desk next to me.

i glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"Yes Yuri, I'm fine," I said, "Just a little tired and my arms are aching."

Yuri looked at me worriedly as I lay my head back down with a sigh. only to be interrupted again before i could take a nap by Motohama and Matsuda.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" asked Matsuda to me and Issei who was sitting at the desk behind me looking equally tired. I growled and did my best to block out the three pervs. i could guess they were talking about Asia joining the class.

"Oh and I think the class next door is getting a new student too," said Matsuda, "I hear shes from Italy, super hot and of noble lineage."

next to me, Yuri got to her feet and left the room, her long ponytail swinging behind her. wait a minute. i raised my head and got a good look at her, really looking for the first time in two years. she was a very pretty girl, known as one of the more beautiful girls in our year (Rias and Akeno being a year ahead) and was rather shy. she had long, chestnut hair tied up at the bottom with a ribbon and her bangs were in white tubelike decorations. i also knew she lived in a shrine.

"FUCK!"

everyone in the classroom jumped as i swore loudly and slammed my hands down on the desk.

"Whats wrong Ren?" asked Issei worriedly.

I ignored him and turned to Motohama, my eyes and body language calm, hiding a raging storm of emotions that was inside me. I really hoped it was a coincidence, but if it wasn't then Issei wouldn't be the only person at school with supernatural girls fighting over him.

"you wouldn't happen to know the name of the new girl next door would you?"

"Hmm, I believe her name is Erica Blandelli," he said before listing of her measurements. I ignored him though, being far too busy having a mental panic attack to care what the new girls bustline was.

_"Really? Really?! as if having Matsu as a regular customer and having to fight Anderson wasn't enough I have to deal with fucking God-slayers as well? I am so going to KILL Dave next time I see him!"_

I was interrupted from my internal monologue when the door opened and a blushing and worried looking Mariya Yuri reentered the room.

* * *

><p>Later, I was walking around town as the sun set, a bag full of flyers over one shoulder, muttering angrily to myself.<p>

"bloody grim reapers messing with my life. first the Matsu thing, then fucking Anderson and now Campione! what did i ever do to deserve this?"

I paused to give a flyer to a passing woman. before stomping on my way.

"and to make matters worse, the Rating Game with Riser is just round the corner! i don't think I can handle that prick without punching him in the face."

I paused as I entered a street and saw Yuri bowing before a tall boy with black hair. i sighed and began to make my way towards them.

"Well, might as well go meet the King and his number two," I grumbled to myself.

I plastered a smile on my face as I approached. the Hime-Miko and the Campione turned as I approached

"Hey Yuri," I said before turning to Godou, "And your Godou Kusanagi, correct?"

Godou nodded, a weary look on his face.

"I'm Ren Tenno, a classmate of Yuri, its nice to meet you."

Godous face relaxed as he shook my hand. he probably thought i was here to meet the new King. not incorrect, but at least I was more subtle about it.

"So what are you two doing?" I asked, before grinning evilly, "on a date?"

the two blushed brightly and stuttered out deniles as i burst out laughing.

"Im joking," I said, "But the looks on your faces were priceless!"

"Not funny," growled Godou.

I snickered before looking into my bag and saw i had two flyers left. it was unlikely they would be used, but it was worth a shot. getting a contract with a God-slayer was sure to be worth something.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Yuri.

"Handing out flyers," I said, "Here, you might as well take these."

I handed them the small pieces of paper.

"'Your wish will be granted', what does that mean?" asked Godou. i just smiled and winked.

"secret. now i gotta go. i'll see you in class tomorrow Yuri. it was nice to meet you Godou."

i headed of, feeling slightly better than I had before.

* * *

><p>it didn't take me long to get back to the Old School Building. I met Issei and Asia outside the door, them having just arrived back from their own flyer giving jobs.<p>

"Hey Ren, you done to?" asked Issei.

"Yep."

we stepped through the doors and into the clubroom where the rest of the Gremory Devils were waiting.

"Nice work guys," said Rias from where she was sitting behind her desk.

"Thanks President Rias," we coursed.

"I think its time for you three to take the next step as Devils," said Rias, "The Full Moons coming up soon so its the perfect opportunity to get you famileas."

"Familears?" asked Issei.

"There Devils servants and companions," said Rias as a small bat like creature appeared in a puff of smoke, "Its a right of passage for all Devils to get one."

"This is Shiro," said Koneko, petting the small, white cat in her arms.

"I guess that they are used for the more menial tasks?" i asked, bending over the back of the settee to scratch Konekos familiar behind the ear.

"thats right, there usually used for handing out flyers," said Rias as her bat turned into a woman in a bat themed costume.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the flyer!" said Issei.

"thats right, so you have her to thank for becoming a Devil."

just then, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and found myself looking at the student council. oh yeah, id forgotten about this.

"Sona, what can I do for you?" asked Rias when i lead them inside.

"Whats the student council doing here?" asked Issei.

"Well, based on the familiarity between Sona and Rias, I'd say she's probably a Devil too. from that i can deduce that the other members are her Peerage."

the Student Council gave me looks of shock while the ORC just shrugged it off, being used to my accurate 'guesses'.

"well, it seems you have a smart one Rias," said Sona.

"yeah, you get used to it," said my master, giving me a look, "so what can i do for you?"

"I was hoping to introduce you to my newest Pawn and Rook," said Sona. a slight shiver ran down my spine at that.

Sona waved two people forwards. the first i expected, a tall blond kid. the other was completely unexpected but not unwelcome.

"this is Saji Genshirou, my new Pawn, and Yuniko Tenno, my new Rook."

"Huh, you're a Rook too sister?" I asked.

"Apparently so," said Niko.

"This is my Pawn, Issei Hyodou, my Bishop Asia Argento and my Rook Ren Tenno," said Rias.

"Awesome, another Pawn!" exclaimed Issei, "That totally means were twinsies!"

"Can it D-bag," said Saji, "You and your group of slutty-sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a distinguished group of Devils like the Sitris."

"Distinguished?" I muttered, "does he even know what that means?"

"Probably not," said Niko.

"You take that back!" yelled Issei

"Oh look, hes angry," said Saji, "Not even gay prince charming over there can protect you from me. I took up four pieces."

I cleared my throat, drawing the idiots attention to me.

"you may want to get your facts straight before pulling that card out," I said, "Issei took eight. also..."

Saji curled up in pain as I suddenly appeared in front of him with my fist buried in his gut.

"Never insult my friends, Jackass."

"As much as i'd rather you didn't do that, he was asking for it," said Sona, "My apologies, hes young. i hope you can forgive him."

what followed was pretty amusing as Saji got up and greeted Asia by trying to flirt with her, only to get into a hand crushing match with Issei.

"Well this is embarrassing," said Rais, sighing as I pulled two flags from somewhere and started refereeing the two idiots.

"I know isn't it," said Sona, shaking her head as Niko slammed me over the head with a ladle.

"So hows Flyer duty treating you dickhead?" hissed Saji, "I don't have to do that shit cus I'm a member of the team, getting my own Familiar and everything."

"Shut up Asshole!" yelled Issei, "I'll have you know i've been promoted from Flyer duty and getting my own Familiar to!"

"Oh, was that your plan Rias?" asked Sona.

"Yes," said Rias, "I was planning to go next weekend."

"this could be a problem," said Sona, "We were going then and he only takes people once a month."

"In that case why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this all out?" asked Rias.

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins gets to go first," said Rias.

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game," said Sona, a serious look on her face.

"Heh, no we'd never get permission," said Rias.

"You're right," said Sona, "Besides this isn't the time to be calling attention to yourself now is it?"

Rias gained a slightly disgusted look.

"_Thats right, the events with Riser are coming up,"_ I thought, _"I can't imagine what Rias must be feeling right now."_

"Don't go there," said Rias, before straightening, "I know, lets settle this the old fashioned Highschool way, with sports."

"Um, you could just flip a coin," I said, only to be ignored.

* * *

><p>"...or you could play a tennis match," i sighed, shaking my head in exasperation as the entire school gathered to watch the match between the leaders of the ORC and the Student council.<p>

"here," said Niko, tossing me a large stick. I looked at the piece of wood, then at my sister with a raised eyebrow. instead of answering, Niko pointed in front of us where a large group of boys was pressed up against the fence.

"Ah, pervert whac-a-mole," I said, grinning.

"the one who gets the least has to cook dinner tonight," said Niko, brandishing her stick.

"Fine by me," I said, "I hope you're ready to lose."

"in your dreams, brother," said Niko, glaring at me in challenge.

"Yeah, these two are definitely brother and sister," said Kiba, sweatdropping at our antics. his sweatdrop doubled in size as Koneko set up a white board with our names on it to keep score.

by the time the game had to stop because the rackets had broken, the boys were all groaning in pain and Niko was gloating over the fact she had managed to nail one more than me before the match was called.

* * *

><p>"was that really necessary?"asked Issei, rubbing the goose egg sized lump on his head.<p>

"Yes, we didn't want to drown the school in pervert drool," I said.

"At least one game had a decisive victory," said Koneko, holding up two totaled tennis rackets, "Since no one won, it was decided that we all compete in a team match."

"Are you serious?" asked Issei.

"Serious as a heart attack my friend," said Kiba, "There all out there right now deciding what we should play."

at that moment the door opened and Rias and Akeno came in.

"We've chose Dodgeball as the game to play," said Rias, "We meet the Sitris tomorrow night in the Gym. so, lets win this."

"Right."

"Thanks for playing for us guys," said Asia.

"Yeah, for real," said Issei.

"This really is great of you guys," I said.

the next evening, we were all gathered in the Gym in exercise clothes.

"They outnumber us by two people so we've asked the extras to be referees," said Rias as we warmed up, Akeno and Konkeo helping Issei and Asia, the two least sporty of us, to stretch.

"I suck at sport, i don't even know if I remember how to play," wined Issei.

"You'll be fine, just grab a ball, throw it at the Sitris and hit them right in the face," said Rias, throwing a ball to Kiba.

"I think thats against the rules," I said from where i was stretching against the wall.

"Asia picked it up in no time, i'm sure you can do it too," said Kiba as said girl made a noise of discomfort as Akeno pushed her farther than she could stretch.

"My legs are on fire!" said Asia.

"Come on, just a little bit further, i know you can do it," said Akeno.

Issei gained his perverted monkey look, only to scream in agony as Koneko noticed and pushed him far enough that the sound of cracking bones could be heard.

once the brown haired boy had recovered, he started handing out headbands with Occult Research Club stitched across them.

"Team headbands?" I asked, "Cool."

"We're gonna look totally badass," said Akeno.

"Thanks, i stayed up all night making them," said Issei, "I wanted to do something special for you guys to say thanks. plus it means i won't throw a ball at one of you guys by mistake."

"These are perfect Issei, thank you," said Rias.

"Your a pervert but your sweet," said Koneko.

"Thanks guys," said Issei,rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, lets get started," said Rias as the Sitri team came into the room.

the game went fairly well, with both teams being evenly matched, even if a few people did use magic to give the ball a bit of extra oomph, although Issei took more than a few slaps to the head as the girls clothing was destroyed from the magic being thrown around.

"I had no idea dodgeball could be so terrifing!" said Asia.

"This isnt dodgeball any more, its like a fight to the death," said Issei.

"Well what do you expect from Devils?" I said before throwing a ball at a nearby Sitri hard enough for it to break the sound barrier and send her flying into and through a wall.

Sonas retaliation was to throw a magically charged ball at me. I ducked, just dodging the ball at the cost of Issei getting the glowing ball to the crotch,

"That looked painful, are you OK Issei?" I asked, leaning over the pawn as he had his nads healed by Asia.

"What do you think?!" demanded Issei, "i just took a magic empowered ball to the balls!"

"Alright, thats enough," said Rias, "We've still got a game to win. for Isseis injured pride!"

"For Isseis junk," said Koneko.

"For Isseis man bits," said Akeno.

"For his one eyed snake," said Kiba.

"really? i thought we were playing for the right to get a Familiar, not Isseis bits," I said.

the game restarted, only to be stopped again as Koneko through a ball at full strength straight into Sajis nuts.

"Lets end this Sitri," said Rias.

"Oh i'm just getting warmed up," said Sona before a whistle blew.

"Time, the ORC wins!"

"A deals a deal Sona," said Rias, "As we won we get first pick of the Familiars."

"As much as i hate to lose that was a whole lot of fun," said the other Heiress, "Although if this was a Rating Game instead of us just fooling around theres no way you would have won."

"Well I guess we wont know till we try," said Rias, "but we wont have to deal with that for a while."

"Don't be so sure Rias," said Sona, walking off, "You never know what's around the corner."

* * *

><p>later, we were all gathered in the club room drinking a toast to our victory.<p>

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for doing what was needed to beat those Devils," said Rias, "I hope you're all proud of yourselves."

"hell all I did was get knocked in the love spuds," said Issei.

"Sure you got nailed in the nads but you also made these headbands," said Kiba, "There pretty rad man."

"Totally," said Akeno.

"Yes, they were great!" said Asia.

"Yeah," I said, grinning widely, "You're a great guy Issei, perv or not."

"I hate to break up the celebration but i think its time we got these three some Families," said Rias.

"Yeah, lets go," said everyone in unison.

**Im gonna end it there. next time will be the familiar forest! see ya then. leave a review or i'll tell Athena you have the Snake!**


	9. Chapter 9

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**I believe that it goes without saying, but this website is full of perverts! the reason i say this? because someone asked me to add Athena to Rens harum. now, Athena is definitely one of my favorite characters from Campione, but she looks like a 13 year old! I don't care that shes really a millennia old Goddess, thats still pretty creepy for a 17 year old, don't ya think? anyway enough ranting for now, lets get started.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9

"Well, this looks promising," I said, taking in the creepy forest we had just teleported into, "So who exactly is this familiar master?"

"I think i just pissed myself," said Issei.

"Yeah, this place is freeky," said Asia.

I glanced around, taking in the red barked trees around us. as I did, i caught a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye. i focused on it and saw two yellow eyes looking at me from the folage.

"Um, guys, don't look now, but I think somethings there," I said, pointing over at the bushes. everyone looked, just in time for a black and brown blur to come shooting out of the trees and slam into me, knocking me to the floor. before i could do anything, a rough tongue began to bath my face, making me laugh as it tickled me. i pushed the creature of me and took a look at it. it was a small, dog like creature with long ears and a small, horn like protrusions on its nose its fur was a patchwork of black and dark browns. I blinked as I recognised it.

"Wait, is that…?"

before i could ask, a voice interrupted.

"Well, i don't think i've ever seen a Kubrow puppy take to someone so quickly."

we all looked up to see a man standing in the trees. he was dressed in a white vest, blue shorts and a hat on backwards.

"Hey there, I'm the Familiar Master, also known as the Togi," said the man, "It looks like you've already found yours boy. take good care of her."

i glanced down at the small Kubrow to see it sat on its haunches and looking up at me with adoring eyes.

"I guess i have," I said, rubbing the puppys head, "Nice to meet you Lexura."

the little Canine barked and leaped into my arms, licking my face.

"Lexura?" asked Koneko.

"It doesn't really mean anything, I just think it sounds cool."

we set of as a group, with the Togi asking Asia and Issei what they wanted. Issei predictable wanted a sexy familiar. when Lexura heard that, she jumped out of my arms and sank her teeth into Isseis ass.

"ARRRRR!" yelled Issei, running around in pain with Lexura hanging on doggedly as I cracked up laughing at the sight.

once Lexura had been detached and Isseis smarting buttuks healed by Asia, we set of again. we soon reached a large pool that glimmered with a bright light.

"Ah, this pool is the home of Water Sprites," said the Toji.

"Ooo, Sprites are hot, right?" asked Issei, a perverted look on his face before it changed to pain as Lexura latched onto his leg with her teeth.

"Look, one is coming out," said the Toji.

Issei immediately snapped his head to the lake, eager to see what the Spirit would look like. the being that emerged from the water had extremely beautiful hair. unfortunately, she also had the body of an extremely buff man.

"Take a look, thats off the hook," said the Toji.

"But not of the roids!" exclaimed Issei, "What is it a professional body builder?!"

"Undines are Water Sprites with incredible power, a familiar like that would make your enemies cower!"

"Screw that, he looks like he could pick me up and brakle me in half!" yelled Issei.

"Not he, sorry but this hes a she," said the Toji as Issei collapsed to the floor.

"A she? I think i just threw up in my mouth."

we moved on from the lake with Issei looking like he had lost all hope in the world. suddenly, the Toji stopped.

"Oh my, look high."

he pointed up into the trees where a small blue dragon could be seen.

"Aw its so cute!" yelled Asia.

"Cute but dangerous to," said the Toji, "When it gets mad its able to shoot a lightning thats blue."

"Hey, that kind of dragon is pretty rare, right?" asked Kiba.

"I think its the first time i've ever seen one," said Rias.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed, once they grow up they can no longer be tamed," said the Toji.

"Issei since you have the power of the Red Dragon Emperor maybe you should try it," said Akeno.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," said Issei, stepping forwards, "Dragon, i choose…"

before he could finish, he was interrupted by a scream from Asia as green goo began to fall from the trees around us and land on the girls.

Kiba drew his sword.

"Its green slime!" he exclaimed before a bit landed on his face, blinding him.

"Ah, its eating my clothes!" exclaimed Akeno, "how naughty! I'm so slimy and wet!"

I clapped both hands over my nose as I looked on in shock. like with many things I had experienced thus far, seeing it on the screen was one thing, but experiencing it was quite another. I honestly can't remember what happened at that moment in any real detail but it was one of the hottest scenes i had ever witnessed. I tried to look away, i really did, but i'd like to see you manage to look away when the hottest/cutest girls in school are having their clothes dissolved by slime. Issei however didn't even try and got punched in the face by Koneko. she looked over at me and saw me staring at her with a slack look on my face. its at this point that everything gets fuzzy, but I'm pretty sure that Koneko punched me like Issei, only a hell of a lot harder, slamming me into a tree with enough power to rattle my brains and daze me. I woke up in time to see Rias break free and hit the slime with her magic. I shook my head, ridding myself of the last of the lingering cobwebs and summoned a gauntlet that was surrounded by frosty mist. a second later, a wave of freezing air washed over the slime on Koneko, allowing her to tear it of and slam it into the ground hard enough to shatter it.

"Nice one Kitty-cat," I said, giving her a thumbs up. she just glared at me and stalked of, her face bright red.

"Koneko?"

I turned my head just in time to see Issei grab Asia in an attempt to protect the last of the slime. I really didn't care what he had to say and summoned another handful of ice. before i could freeze Issei though, he was struck by a small bolt of blue lightning as the Spirit Dragon flew down from the trees.

"Aw, the Spirit Dragon used its blue lightning," said Rias.

"No, Yucky Slime!" yelled Issei, kneeling beside the charred remains of the slime, "This is all your fault!"

that just earnt him another round of lightning bolts from the little dragon.

"Are you alright?" asked Asia before the dragon landed on her shoulder.

"That was dope," said Koneko.

"Spirit Dragons only attack if they think there loved ones are in trouble," said the Toji, "In the familiar world that means those two should be together on the double."

"You mean Asia and that thing are bonded now?" asked Kiba.

"Hes so cute!" squealed Asia, holding out her hands. the Dragon leaped over her shoulder and landed on her hands before jumping forwards and hugging her.

"Well, isnt that sweet," said the Toji, "Now I gotta take a shit so you kids need to beat feet."

we returned to the clearing we had started in and Asia and I completed the Familiar process by binding the Dragon and Kubrow to us.

"Well looks like we have some new friends," said Akeno, "I think your going to be very happy together."

The little spirit dragon flew into Asias arms as Lexura trotted up to me and rubbed against my legs, purring happily. her purring increased in volume as i scooped her up into my arms.

"Hehe, that tickles Rassei," exclaimed Asia.

"Rassei?" asked Issei.

"Whenever I look at him the name just pops into my head," explained the former nun, "I love him and every time i hold him i think of you."

"Cool," said Issei, "Nice to meet you Mr. Rassei."

The Dragons response was to shock him.

"Oh, something you should know about these creatures, they hate other males, thats just one of these features," said the Toji as i poked Issei with a stick.

"What a naughty boy Rassei is," said Rais.

Issei meanwhile burst into tears.

"Oh Yucky Slime, why did you have to leave me!" he yelled to the heavens, "I wanted your Gazanga exposing powers to be mine forever! OWCH!"

Lexura suddenly bit down on Isseis leg as I slammed a foot onto the back of his head, forcing his face into the dirt.

once we had detached Lexura from the sobbing Isseis leg, we headed back to the clubroom. I sat on the couch, Lexura happily nestled in my lap, petting the small Kubrow and ignoring what was going on around me, even as Issei got shocked by Rassei. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was time to head home so, with one more quick pat, i sent Lexura back to the forest and grabbed my bag, wishing Rias and Akeno goodnight as I left the room. as we headed out, i caught up with Koneko. the silver haired girl gave me a look and sped up her walking.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked.

"Leave me alone," said Koneko, speeding up even further and leaving me in the dust. I blinked at her back in confusion.

"Koneko?"

**Im going to end it there. i know its a little shorter than usual, so I apologize for that. as you can see, Koneko is not happy about something! next episode will be the start of the Riser Arc. see you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**And, i'm back. this is where the Riser arc begins.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 10

"Awe man, I hate Mondays," I moaned as I walked to school with my sister.

"Quit your whining, idiot," growled Niko, "Now would you mind explaining to me what you did to upset Koneko?"

I faltered in my steps and sighed.

"I don't know," I said, "Ever since we came back from the Forest shes been really distant with me. i guess it could be the whole Slime thing, but she doesn't seem that mad at Issei."

Niko scoffed.

"Idiot."

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Figure it out for yourself, idiot," said Niko before running off to meet her friends, leaving me to stare after her in confusion.

"Urg, girls," I finally muttered, "Even after two lifetimes i still can't understand them."

"Um, are you OK Ren?" asked Asia as she and Issei walked up to me.

I nodded before taking a good look at Issei. he looked like someone had just told him that breasts had been made illegal.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said, "But whats up with him?"

"I don't know, hes been like this since last night," replied the healer worriedly.

"_Last night huh?" _I thought, _"guess that means that we'll be meeting Riser today."_

before i could think more on the upcoming meeting with the arrogant chicken, Motohama and Matsuda ran up, grabbed Issei and dragged him down the hall.

"Oh for fuck sake, what now?" I asked, massaging my eyes with one hand.

"U-um, good morning Ren," said a voice.

I looked and saw Yuri standing there looking nervous.

"Oh hay Yuri, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Can I have a quick word with you in private?" asked the Hime-Miko.

"Hmm, oh, sure thing," I said, "See you in class Asia."

Yuri lead me up to the roof where i found myself staring down a Magic Knight and a Campione.

"_Oh, what the hell is going on now?" _I thought to myself.

"So your the one who gave Godou this flyer," said Erica, holding up the ORC summoning flyer, "Ren Tenno, correct?"

"What of it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Care to explain why you are handing out circles for summoning Devils?"

"_Oh fuck, this will end badly," _I thought.

"What do you mean, summoning Devils?" I asked, deciding to play dumb. this proved to be a mistake as Erica glared at me.

"If you wont talk, i guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you," said the blond Knight, raising a hand and summoning her sword.

For those who don't know, Erica uses the Cuore di Leone, a magic sword that can turn into a lion. she can also use Words of Power to turn it into a copy of the Lance of Longinus. now i highly doubt that it has anywhere near the amount of power as the True Longinus, or indeed any of the Sacred Gears that bear that name, but i did not want to find out what it could do to a Devil.

"You want to fight here?" I asked, my eyes gaining a slight yellow glint, "You have no idea what you're facing and you draw your sword against me? i would have thought that a Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross would know better."

Erica just glared and charged forwards, swinging her blade at me. I raised a hand and blocked the sword with a finger, the force of the blow creating a blast of wind that spiralled out from us.

"Thats it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. inside though, i was panicking.

"_WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?! Am I really picking a fight with these guys? oh man, i'm a total idiot!"_

Erica jumped back from me, a shocked look on her face. I glanced down at my finger and was unsurprised to find a slight burn there that came from coming in contact with Holy or Light based weapons. apparently the Cuore di Leone was a Holy Sword, but not on the level of the Excaliburs.

"He stopped the Cuore di Leone with one finger?" asked Yuri in a shocked tone.

"What are you?" demanded Erica.

"Does it matter?" I asked, "Sufficed to say I hold no ill will to you or the King. you may even find me to be a powerful Ally later."

I turned and began to walk away. unfortunately my epic exit was ruined as my phone rang. I answered it as I stepped into the Stairwell, growling in annoyance.

"What's up Rias, you just ruined my epic exit."

"_What? never mind, get your ass to the Club room now. theres something i need to tell you."_

"Does this have anything to do with the massive amount of power I can sense from there?" I asked, ignoring the looks i was receiving from Godou, Erica and Yuri.

"_Just get your ass over here."_

The King hung up leaving me to snap my phone shut and release a groan of annoyance.

"Just when things were looking up," I moaned before walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p>when I arrived in the Clubroom it was to find my colleges glaring at the blond haired man sat on the couch with his arm around the annoyed looking Rias.<p>

"Um, did I miss something?" I asked, "Whos the idiot who's about to get slapped?"

"Hmm, oh is this the last member of your house?" asked the Phenex, "Riser isn't impressed."

A tick mark appeared on my brow but i kept my temper under control. I'd get to punch him later.

"Thats me, Ren Tenno, Rias' Rook," I said, "And you are?"

"Hem, this is Riser Phenex, the youngest son of the Noble house of Phenex and Lady Rias' fiancé," said the grey haired woman I had previously not noticed in the corner. how i hadn't noticed her was anyones guess as the aura of power that surrounded her was staggering.

"This idiot is going to marry Rias?" I asked, looking over at Riser, "Not impressed."

Risers eyebrow twitched.

"You should treat Riser with the respect he deserves," said Riser, "After all, he will one day be married to your master."

"Oh I will treat you with the respect you deserve asshole," I said, "I only give respect to those who have earnt it, not to over entitled brats who have nothing going for them but a family name and a few fancy tricks."

Everyone in the room looked at me like I'd gone nuts as Riser stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face. after a moment, he burst out laughing.

"Ah, Riser likes this ones spirit," he said once he had calmed down.

"You know that referring to oneself in the third person is a sign of Madness right?" I asked.

"Enough of this," said Rias, cutting of the Phenex's retort, "As I have told you and my family many times, I will not marry you Riser."

Risers eyes darkened.

"As a member of the noble house of Phenex I cannot allow anything to besmirch my familys name," said Riser, getting to his feet, "I came out of my way to the human world for you, even if I hate it here."

suddenly, the room heated up as flaming wings emerged from Risers back.

"The flames and winds of this world are filthy. it is difficult for an Elemental of the Fire and Wind to bair. You will return with me Rias, even if i have to turn all your Servants to Cinders!"

"Just you try it Riser," said Rias, glaring at the other King.

"Enough."

Grayfia's voice, although quiet, cut through the room like a razor.

"It is the desire of Master Sirzechs that this meeting be carried out in a peaceful manner. if you do something rash, i will not hesitate to intervene."

it was quite obvious that the woman was more than capable of taking both Devils down in an instant from the insane amount of power leaking of her. she was leaking more power unconsciously than everyone in the room had in their entire bodies put together! Rias and Riser understandable backed down.

"Well, when the order comes from the one called the Strongest Queen then Riser has no choice but to obey," said Riser, "Riser has no wish to fight one of the Gremory 'Monsters'"

"It seems that we will have to resort to the 'last resort' measure Master Sirzechs has planned," said Greyfia, ranging in most of her power, "This conflict will be resolved with a Rating Game.

"Whats a Rating Game?" asked Issei.

"If I remember correctly, it is a cross between a Chess Game and a Battle Royal," I said, "basically a fight between the Peerages of two Devils. however, Riser is a mature Devil and has likely taken part in a few already. that means that we are at a disadvantage."

"I accept," said Rias, "If this is the only way to gain my freedom from this foolish engagement I will beat you Riser."

"Very well, but if I win you will marry me immediately," said Riser.

"Very well, I Greyfia, confirm the acceptance of the challenge," said the Queen, "Would it be agreeable for me to manage the details?"

"Yes," said both junior Devils, not breaking off there glaring contest.

"In that case, i shall inform both of your families," said the Queen.

"Rias, is those gathered here the extent of your servants?" asked Riser.

"What about it?" asked Rias defensively.

"If thats the case then this game will be a joke!" said Riser, laughing, "Exept your Queen, none of your servants can hold a candle to my own! Let me show you."

He snapped his fingers, causing a magic circle to appeared. in a flash of light, 15 good looking girls appeared from the circle.

"Oh lovely, were outnumbered as well," I muttered, slapping Issei to the floor before he could start his hero worship of Risers Harem, not that it stopped him.

"Um, why is your servant looking at Riser in that manner?" asked Riser, "and why did your Rook smack him like that?"

"His dream is to have a Harem so i think hes got some sort of hero worship for you," said Rias, "And Ren does his best to keep him in line."

"Disgusting," said one of a set of green haired twins.

"Master Riser, that boy is disgusting," said the other half.

"Don't say that, its normal for those born into the lower cast to look at their betters with envious eyes," said Riser, wrapping his arms around the two girls, "Lets show him what hes missing."

he started making out with both twins.

"Whoo boy," I said, pinching my nose. I shivered as a large amount of KI was suddenly leveled at me. I glanced around and saw Koneko glaring at me before looking away with a harumph, leaving me feeling extremely confused. Akeno saw the byplay and gave a slight chuckle.

I turned my head back to the events at hand, just in time to see Issei activate his Sacred Gear and Riser send his weakest member, a Pawn with a stick to stop him. a smirk crossed my lips as a slight flicker crossed my body. before she could hit Issei, she was suddenly slammed into the ground, hard, with her arms held in a full nelson by seemingly nothing.

"W-what?" questioned the girl as she struggled against what was holding her.

"Don't base your evaluation of the whole Peerage on the weakest member," I said before my form flickered and vanished as my cloak wore off, revealing me in my Loki Frame holding the girl, "A strong mind will often be more than enough to beat a strong body."

The girl underneath me suddenly jabbed up with her staff, catching me in the torso and sending me flying, only for my form to shatter into a million pieces as I reappeared by Rias side.

Riser growled and stalked back to the circle as his Pawn pulled herself up and joined her fellows.

"I'll see you at the game Rias," said Riser, before glaring at me, "And you, next time you won't be so lucky."

my response was to flip him the bird as he vanished.

"That was a most impressive display young man," said Greyfia, "I don't believe i have ever seen a Rook use Illusion magic with such ease."

"Its my Sacred Gear," I explained, dismissing my Loki Frame, "It allows me to create armour with different abilities."

"I see," said the Queen before turning to Rias, "The Game will take place in 10 days. make sure you use them well."

she vanished in a flash of light.

"Hmm, will that be long enough?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rias.

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, as we are now, we don't stand a chance," I said bluntly, "Risers forces outnumber us, not to mention the fact they have experience with Rating Games. theres also the fact that two amongst our number can't really fight."

I looked over at Issei and Asia.

"What do you mean, i took down Raynare didn't I?" demanded Issei.

"That was because she underestimated you," I said, "However, we cannot expect that to happen again. you have a lot of potential Issei, we just need to bring it out."

"Hes right," said Rias, "We have ten days to train, so lets get started."

"YEAH!"

**END! next time, the training for the Game. also, the Campione crew has made contact with Ren after they recognised the Summoning Cricle for what it was. they still dont know that Ren is actually a Devil though, nor that the ORC is in fact a front for Devils. Ren intends to keep it that way. heres what the harem lists look like right now.**

**Ren:**

**Yuuma**

**Koneko**

**Akeno**

**Ravel**

**Irina**

**(Serefall)**

**(Athena(CAMPIONE))**

**(Yuri(CAMPIONE))**

**Issei:**

**Rias**

**Xenovia**

**Asia**

**Aika Kiryuu**

**the brackets indicate a maybe that im on the fence about. I also want to know if i should throw in more girls from other worlds. as you can see, i'm considering two girls from Campione. i also think i need more girls for Issei. anyway, please review or I'll tell Serafall you hit on her sister.**


	11. Chapter 11

Devils of the Void

copy over summery.

**Heres the next chapter of Devils of the Void, in which we get to see Issei getting beaten up, the teen romance drama between Ren and Koneko and the training for the Rating Game. on a side note, if your going to ask a question, please log in otherwise i will not answer it.**

Chapter 11

"Are we there yet?" Wined Issei for what had to be the eighth time.

We had been walking for the past two hours through some of the most beautiful countryside i had ever seen, and i had been raised in the Peak District in my previous life. however, it was obvious as to why Issei wasn't enjoying the view as he had an enormous backpack weighing him down.

"Quit your whining," said Koneko, marching past him with a bag that probably weighed more than all of us combined.

"calm down Issei, we're nearly there," said Rias from the top of the hill.

"FINALLY!' i yelled, shifting my own pack. while it was easy to carry thanks to my Rook strength, I was pretty sure it was filled with concrete if the lumps digging into my back were any indication. I also had a red mark across my face and a slightly bloody nose from where Koneko had let go of a branch as I was walking past and had gotten hit in the face. why was it that i could tank Light Bullets to the face without flinching but a tree branch gives me a nosebleed?

but i digress. we crested the hill and looked out over the valley where a large manor house was perched on the cliffside.

"this is where we shall be training for the next ten days," said Rias.

"Wow, cool!" exclaimed Issei and I had to agree.

the house was three stories tall and, rather than being done in a Japanese style, it was done more like a proper English mansion, complete with marble columns and a sweeping gravel drive.

it didn't take us long to reach the house, whereupon the girls excused themselves to go and get changed, with Koneko leaving behind a dire warning about peeping. for some reason she looked at me when she said it. as soon as the girls were gone, i turned to Issei.

"By the way Issei, my sister told me a rather interesting story about you the other day."

Issei started sweating as a purple aura began to surround me with the Oni mask appearing. Kiba began to slowly back away from the Pawn, keeping a wary eye on me.

"What was it again? oh right, you snuck into the girls changing rooms again while the First Years were using it. Including Niko."

Issei let out a squeak and tried to run, only for me to grab him by the collar and hold him fast.

"Where do you think your going?"

The hills became alive with the sound of a pervert screaming.

* * *

><p>over the next few days, we three noobs were put through our paces in an attempt to get us ready for combat. fortunately,i had already proven that I would be able to hold my own as i was already a rather skilled martial artist. as such, i focused on training my magic and Sacrid Gear, attempting to master more of my armours. during our magical training, it was discovered that I had an affinity for Fire magic that almost rivaled the Phenex Clan. after I nearly burnt the house down trying to create an orb of light, Rias, quite wisely, had us practice with magic outside.<p>

I also spent quite a bit of time trying to get Koneko to talk to me, only to be ignored at every turn. this had a rather negative impact on both my temper and my already tenuous control over my magic, leading to a moment while practicing with Akeno where I lost control and got burnt for the fifth time and ended up snapping at her and storming of. she eventually found me a few hours later sat on the roof watching the sunset with Lexura in my lap.

"Sorry i snapped at earlier you, " i said as she sat down next to me, "you were only trying to help."

"thats ok, you've had a lot on your mind lately," said the lightning user, "want to tell your big sis whats wrong?"

I gave Akeno a look before sighing and looking back out over the valley, absently petting the little dog in my lap.

"Its Koneko," I said, "ever since the Forest shes been really distant with me and it seems to have gotten worse since Riser showed up."

Akeno gave a giggle, making me give her a look.

"isn't it obvious? she's jealous."

i blinked in confusion.

"Jealous?" I asked.

Akeno nodded.

"Well, i suspect she's also mad that you didn't help her with the slime in the Forest, but the Jealousy is the main thing."

I nodded sagely before slamming my head into the buttress i was leaning against, shattering the stone.

"ARRR! I don't understand girls!" I yelled, my voice echoing around the valley.

"Thats the idea sweety," said Akeno, "there isnt a man alive who understands there other half, thats what makes life interesting."

I just glared at the Queen.

"Alright, I'll bite, why is Koneko jealous?"

Akeno looked at the small ball of fur in my lap.

"Seriously? shes jealous of Lexura?" I asked incredulously, "why the hell would she be jealous of a dog?"

"Well, the real reason is hers to tell, but she does have a reason," said Akeno, "Besides that, she probably thought you were looking at Rias and I in the Forest."

I blinked.

"Okkkk, that doesn't explain why she would be jealous," I said, "I mean its not like she…"

I trailed off before punching myself in the face.

"IDIOT!"

"Finally realised it, right?" asked Akeno, "She likes you and it looks like the feelings mutual."

I nodded.

"Well, looks like I win the pool then."

I gave her a look before sighing and leaping of the roof, spreading my wings to slow my fall and keep from creating a huge crater when i landed, just in time to hear Asia call everyone for dinner… which consisted of mostly potatoes and onions. and i can't stand onion.

"Next time, I'm cooking," I said, glaring at the offending vegetable.

as we were eating, talk turned to taking a dip in the hot springs behind the house. Issei reacted predictably, especially when Rias asked him if he wanted to join them on the girls side.

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Issei.

"What do the rest of you say?" asked Rias, looking at the other girls, "I would hate for anyone to feel uncomftable."

"Sure." "I don't have a problem."

said Asia and Akeno.

"I'd rather die," deadpanned Koneko.

"Sorry Issei, looks like you won't be joining us tonight," said Rias as the perv collapsed to the floor sobbing.

"I bet she'd say yes if it was Ren," said Akeno.

Koneko instantly turned bright red, something that looked completely ridiculous as her face was still stoic. I wasn't much better as steam billowed from my ears from embarrassment.

"AKENO!"

Everyone else laughed at our embarrassment as we glanced at each other before looking away, faces bright red.

* * *

><p>Later, we were all relaxing in the steamy water, in separate baths thankfully, with Issei trying to break down the solid stone wall between the two sides.<p>

"So, you and Koneko huh?" asked Kiba from his spot on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said, "Still need to apologise and tell her how I feel though. I think I'll wait till after the Rating Game for that though."

"Well, OK," said the Knight, "Just know that if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

I looked at him in deadpan.

"If i hurt her you'll have to scrape me up with a spatula."

Kiba chuckled.

"True, but shes like a sister to me so it had to be said."

* * *

><p>The next morning we were all gathered outside as Issei and I stood on opposite sides of the field.<p>

"Alright Issei, activate your Boosted Gear," said Rias.

"Huh, but I thought you said not to use it for the training," said Issei.

"I'll make an exception this once," said the King.

Issei held out his hand and the red gauntlet appeared on his hand.

**BOOST!**

"Alright, we will begin the spar in two minutes," said Rias, "Ren will be your opponent."

"Cool," I said.

**BOOST!**

"You used to pass out after just a minute of using your Boosted Gear, right?" asked Rias.

"Right, I would suddenly become unable to move," agreed Issei.

**BOOST!**

"Even a truck can't move if its load becomes too heavy," said Rias, "The same applies here. your body can only handle so much power. when it became too much, it couldn't move."

"I see, so i just needed to increase my natural strength, right?" asked Issei.

**BOOST!**

"Thats right," said Rias.

"Plus you have more power to be doubled," I said.

**BOOST!**

"Its time," said Rias, looking at her watch.

"Right," said Issei.

**EXPLOSION!**

"That state is a stopper," said Rias, "The doubling of your power has stopped and you can fight with the amount you have now. be careful though, the more time passes, the more the strength will be decreased and moving around with that much power weighing you down will drain energy."

"Got it," said Issei.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun!" I said, slamming my fists together and summoning forth my Sacred Gear. this armour was new, consisting of a reflective red and gold carapace with a glowing light in the center of the chest and the palms. the visor had slits for my eyes and mouth and was gold.

"Really? you copied Iron Man's armour?" demand Issei as he got to his feet from where he had face faulted.

"Just be thankful I didn't go with Thor," I said, "Now lets rumble!"

"BEGIN!" shouted Rias.

I raised my hands and fired a pair of Repulsor blasts at Issei who dodged to the side before shooting forwards. I leaped straight up, releasing a burst from my jets and flipping over the other boy, bringing down a gravity enhanced kick to his head. to my surprise, Issei spun on his heel and blocked my metal clad boot with his Boosted Gear.

"I can see your movements!" yelled the boy, taking a swipe with his other hand and hitting me in the chest.

I was sent flying back from the force of the blow. I staggered back to my feet and glanced down at my chest, only to be shocked as I saw that my armour had cracked. while not my strongest armour, the Iron Man gear was definitely up there from what i had been able to tell. I looked up and saw that Issei now had a small ball of green energy floating in front of him. he drew back his armoured fist and punched the orb, unleashing a massive blast of energy.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelled and fired my Jets, shooting straight up in an attempt to dodge. i made it, just barely.

I landed and dismissed my armour, turning to face the destruction caused by Isseis attack.

what I saw made me very glad I had dodged. you know how in canon he carved that massive trench? well, apparently Issei was even stronger in this world as the trench was twice as wide and deep and had blasted the top of the nearest mountain. I turned to look at Issei wide eyed to see him gaping at the destruction he had wrought.

**RESET!**

"Right, I want to partnered with Issei in the Rating Game," I said.

**END! and thats the end of Chapter 11! next time will be the start of the Rating Game, although weather or not i finish it will be seen. before people question the Iron Man Armour, that was me wanting to try something a bit different. its unlikely to come up again. the Harem lists haven't changed and no matter how much people ask i will not swap Xenovia and Irina, so stop asking.**

** I will also not be using any girls from HSOTD, smoking hot as they are. the reason for it is the same reason i'm not using the girls from RWBY. i could put them in the world but without the experiences of a Zombie apocalypse or as Huntresses respectively they wouldn't be the same characters.**

** I also had someone ask if the Campione crew would be having a big impact. the answer is yes, i just don't know when. I have planned ahead with this story, but its more of a guideline so i know what events will be happening. I do know that Ren will be getting involved in the events of the Campione Anime and will likely end up with Yuri and maybe Liliana. I also have a plan to explain the difference between Heretic Gods and the Gods that appear in DXD. **

**now I've gabbled enough, so all I have to say is review and get cookies from Yuri!**


	12. Chapter 12

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**And here we go with the lead up to the Rating Game! I apologise, i know i said the Rating Game would be in this chapter, but it sort of ran away from me. hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway. just a heads up, although Ren was originally me, we now shear nothing but a face and memories.**

Chapter 12

Twas the night before the game and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. well, thats not entirely true, but it sounds good, right? anyway, I sat up in bed after spending the past two hours tossing and turning. i knew i needed rest for the upcoming game but my mind would not rest. I had no idea what would happen in the game. Issei had proven himself to be much stronger than he was in canon at this point, plus there was me, meaning we weren't quite as badly outnumbered as we could have been. while i wasn't so arrogant as to believe i could win this game on my own, i knew that i was the most adaptable of Rias' Peerage. my Sacred Gear would allow me to play almost any part and counter any opposition. the question is, would it be enough?

I sighed and got out of bed, heading downstairs and into the kitchen where i found my mom eating the dinner Niko had left out for her. Hasu Tenno was a very beautiful woman. she was a woman of average height, with shoulder length blond hair and intelligent grey eyes. she actually looked like an airheaded cheerleader from an american high school,you know, the ones who date the Quarterback, skate by on looks and scream if anything dirty comes within 10 square yards? yeah,my moms not like that at all. she is a 7th Dan black belt in about 5 different martial arts, a 5th degree in Kendo, a world fencing champion and is one of the smartest women in the world. she is also where Niko inherited her temper and love of punching things. she was currently wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts, revealing the black tattoos that twined over her forearms and the lattice of faint scars that covered her back and shoulders. I had once asked her where they had come from, but she had only smiled sadly and told me 'a place and people i hope to never again see.'

she often worked late and left early in the morning, meaning that she was rarely home. I had no idea what she actually did, only that it was something for the Government. however, in spite of the fact we rarely saw one another, we were still fairly close and cherished the time we had together.

"cant sleep?" she asked when she saw me enter the room.

"No, to much on my mind," I said, moving over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of milk.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. I hesitated before nodding.

"Sure, let me just make a cup of tea. want one?"

"Please."

after a few minutes of clicking, I was sat opposite my mother with a cup of hot tea in hand and placed a second before her.

"So, whats bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, tomorrow my club is going to be involved in a sporting event that we really can't afford to lose," I said, "The problem is that they have a lot of experience and more people than us. i'm just worried that, even after training none stop for ten days, we'll still lose."

Mom hmmed as she finished her plate and pushed it away, picking up her cup.

"Well, the only thing i can suggest is to believe in your friends and do your very best to win," she said at length, "Don't worry about the future and don't stress over the past. neither exist, only the present does."

I frowned.

"Isnt that the same advice I gave you when you were stressing over your job?"

Mom laughed and tapped me on the nose.

"Yep, and its good advice," she said, "Now, you've got a big day tomorrow, so finish your tea and get to bed. turn the lights off on the way up."

she stood and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts. after a few moments i stood and made my way upstairs, turning the lights of as I went. this time I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Alright, where the hell am I?" I demanded as I suddenly found myself dragged from a rather 'hem' enjoyable dream involving Koneko and very little fabric. Don't judge me, i'm a teenager with a crush! now I found myself standing in the middle of a large empty room with holding tanks lining the walls. I looked up and very nearly shit myself at the sight of the huge white mask hovering over me.<p>

"HOLY SHIT!"

I staggered back and fell on my ass as the being leant back in its throne.

"**Hmm, i would have thought one such as you would be less easy to startle."**

I took a moment to calm my racing heart before standing, brushing of my clothing and taking a good look at the being. It was extremely large, towering with tens of feet tall and was vaguely humanoid in form. It appeared to be made of machinery and possessed a large, skull-like head, with a spiked purple hair and a crown. its entire body was hidden beneath a large dark cloak with ornaments attached. for some reason I wasn't at all surprised to see it.

"Deus Ex Machina," I said, "What are you doing in my head?"

"**Well, your powers deal in time and space," **said the God of Time and Space, **"Why wouldn't I come and see you? not to mention the fact that all your kind are very interesting. it makes eternity worth living."**

"My kind?"

"**Those plucked from their home world and dropped into one they know to be fiction."**

"Oh, Self Insert Authors," I said, nodding sagely.

"**Exactly."**

"So, are you also the spirit of my power?" I asked, "I get the feeling that you're not. if you were i'd probably have a magic mobile."

"**Correct, I am not your Sacred Gear," **said Deus.

he seemed to shudder and I decided not to ask what had happened for the sake of my sanity.

"So why are you here?"

"**Because you interest me," **said Deus, **"I'm usually content to just watch individuals like you, but you're different somehow. your very presence in this world is acting like a magnet, drawing all the different worlds that would normally never meet together. normally Rias and Godeu wouldn't even live in the same city, let alone attend the same school. and yet, your presence has changed it so they do. and there's more to come! Oh, you have got to be the most interesting mortal I have ever seen!"**

"Oh joy," I said, "All I want is a quiet life!"

"**Oh, but thats not true is it?" **asked Deus, **"You had a quiet life last time and hated it. you relish in the challenge and this world of magic. after all, didn't you approach the Godslayer and give him a flyer when you could have walked on?"**

"True," I said, "But still…"

"**Don't kid yourself," **said Deus, leaning down from his massive height to look at me, **"You're loving every minute of this messed up life of yours. for every new story thats introduced to you your enjoyment increases. for every fight you enter, for every victory and defeat you desire to learn more and become stronger. face it, you're a fighter. no matter how much you try to hide behind that pacifist mask of yours, you relish every fight to its fullest."**

I remained silent, my thoughts wearing. was that true? I had always thought myself to be a person who abhorred conflict.

"**Oh don't misunderstand," **said Deus, **"You hate pointless fighting and despise those who pick on the weak. you are a protector, one who fights so others do not have to. you embody that piece whose name and attributes you carry better than any other. you are a bulwark against those who would harm the innocent."**

I looked down at my hands, the deities words washing over me. i couldn't deny the truth in his words. i did relish the fight. I did look forwards to the next curveball life sent my way. my last life had been predictable and boring but this...this one was full of adventure and exciting things to learn. I looked up at Deus and met his eyes.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," I said, "You could have stayed out and watched from a distance, no matter how interesting you find me. there has to be a reason why you entered my dream."

"**Correct," **said Deus, **"I wanted to give you something to help you on your way."**

he indicated to our surroundings.

"**Before your Sacred Gear could only create subpar copies of whatever armours you happened to imagine," **he said, **"I will make it so that the versions of the armour it creates are as strong or even stronger than the original, depending on your level. you still have to work for that power though, I'm not about to make things easy for you. I will also give you this one for free."**

he reached into his robe and pulled out a tank like the ones that lined the walls. he reached down and placed it upright on the floor before me. inside was a unique suite of armour that I had never seen before. it was coloured red with gold and yellow highlights at the edges. it seemed to be designed with speed and mobility in mind, meaning that the plates looked rather light. the whole armour had a sort of scaled appearance, not unlike Isseis Boosted Gear, and there were what appeared to be vents on the shoulders. the helmet resembled Black Lotus' from Accel World, only red with an orange visor.

"**This is the Pheonix Gear," **said Deus, **"It is an armour that wields the incredible fire of the legendary Phoenix. it is able to burn anything, even other fire, and cannot be put out by anything short of a total absence of fuel or the users will. it is your own power and the source behind your affinity for fire. it will serve you well."**

The pod lifted off and flew off into the distance, coming to rest in a seemingly random place on the walls

"Thank you," I said, "You said my Void Knight had a spirit? where is it?"

"**Its still forming," **said Deus, pointing towards the centre of the room where a large tank was attached to the floor with a large number of cables leading to it. inside was a humanoid shadow curled into a fetal position but it was impossible to make out anything

"**You Gear is undergoing the process of evolving into a Longinus. when the Spirit is fully formed the process will be completed."**

"Any Idea how long that will take?" I asked, studying the indistinct shape in the tank.

"**No, seeing that is beyond even my power. your future is hidden from all who would try to see it. all i can tell you is that it will awaken when you need it most and its power will be on par with the Twin Dragons."**

"Nice, so I'll be of some use when Vali shows up," I muttered before turning to face Deus, "Well, its been fun, but I need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

the God nodded.

"**That you do. good luck, little Outsider."**

the room faded away as i slipped back into slumber.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"YES!"

"Then let the game begin!"

**END. I know I said that the Rating Game would start this chapter and it did. its just that nothing much happened in it. next time will be the Rating Game to the end, so the wait may be a little longer. I will however try to get it out before my Birthday on the 23rd. now, a few things before we close. we have now met Rens mother Hasu Tenno. she is actually a foreshadowing of sorts of two other worlds that will enter and have big parts later in the story. anyone who can guess them gets a cookie and the opportunity to create a character for one of those two worlds. just remember to make sure it will fit into that worlds canon or I won't use it.**

**with regards to Rens SG evolving into a Longinus, i checked and it is possible, so don't say anything. the Phoenix armour is my creation as far as I know and it will play a big part of Rens arsenal later. I've been watching Future Diary lately if you cant tell and loved Deus so much i just had to put him in. nothing else from that world will be appearing.**

**now, im going to stop waffling and let you get on with Reviewing. If you do leave me a review then Deus will give you a Future Diary. that will let you cheat on your exams.**


	13. Chapter 13

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**Hi all! now we are getting started on the Rating Game. i really hope i can live up to peoples expectations for this part. lets get started!**

Chapter 13

"so whats the plan?" asked Koneko as we all gathered around the table in our base that happened to be an exact replica of our clubroom.

say what you like about Devils, but they definitely have some cool skills. the place truly was identical,right down to the scratches I had made on the table to test how accurate they could make it. I zoned out of my thoughts as Kiba unrolled a map of the school on the table.

"Riser is holed up in the Student Council room on the other side of the playground," said the Knight, pointing to it on the map, "If we try to go straight there we will be massacred."

I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, that should be our last resort," I said, "We should trap the forest to make sure they can't flank us."

"Kiba and Koneko, you deal with that," said Rais, "Akeno and Ren, send your Familiars to help them."

we nodded before i looked back down at the map.

"we should try to avoid bunching up," I said, "I did some research on Risers girls and have concluded that hes full of hot air."

"what do you mean Ren?"asked Rais.

"Although his Queen is quite powerful and his Knights and Rooks are fairly skilled, they are probably the biggest threats," i said, "The others either rely way too much on numbers and brute strength to take down their opponents or are basically sacrificial pieces to hold the enemy in position until Yubelluna can blast them. the only other threats are Riser himself and his sister Ravel,but thats due to their healing factor."

"how exactly did you get so much informations?" asked Kiba.

"I talked to Greyfia and she was happy to give me the rundown of our opponents. apparently most just go in blind, but its not against the rules to research your opponent."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Rias. my grin was enough to make my teammates shudder and extremely glad they were on my team.

* * *

><p>My plan was actually very similar to the one Rias had, get as many in the gym as possible then blow it up, trap the forest to high heaven and pick them off when they fall for the traps, etc. what was different was I was using one of the Armours I had mastered on our training trip to cause chaos in Risers ranks. the armour was Limbo and I was making full use of its abilities to keep Risers forces on there toes. well, that and the fact the traps were not all magical in nature. some were, others were pranks, like glue and feathers or itching powder and others were downright malicious. such as a pit filled with spikes dipped in holy water. i made sure Rias didn't know about those and had Lexura, who was remarkably good at digging and setting up traps in hardly any time at all, set them up.<p>

* * *

><p>Alternate POV<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" yelled Ravel as she watched Ni and Li dangle from the tree in front of her. ever since the game had begun completely random things had been happening to Risers girls, ranging from paint traps to pitfalls full of manure. needless to say, they were a total mess. and to make matters worse, every time they fell for one of the pranks, this annoying laughter would ring out around them, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

"Nya, help us Lady Ravel!" yelled the two cat girls. the Phoenix grumbled as she moved over to where the rope was tied around a tree. she would have just cut the rope where it was hanging them, but the last time she tried that it had dropped a tin of glue on her that had yet to dry and wouldn't come off no matter what she tried. she reached the rope and quickly untied it, dropping the twins who landed lightly on there feet. as they did there was a snapping sound and the floor vanished, dropping all three girls into a hole full of feathers. and we all know what wet glue plus feathers makes, right?

a massive blast of fire shot out of the hole as Ravels frayed temper snapped.

"WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

**Riser is down two Pawns.**

* * *

><p>My POV<p>

I laughed uproariously from my place hidden nearby in Limbo. I honestly had no idea why i was making all these prank traps as I had never really been that much of a prankster. I eventually wrote it off as an effect of the Armour and just let the urges flow. the results were extremely amusing. I turned and looked towards the gym.

"_Hmm, they should be getting started now," _I thought before glancing back over at the pit were Ravel was clambering over the lip. she was covered in smoldering feathers and looked downright murderous. she was alone as that blast of fire had taken out the two Pawns that had been accompanying her. the female Phoenix stomped off in the direction of the edge of the woods, her fury clear in both her movements and the fact she was leaving smouldering footprints. unfortunately, before she could go more than a few steps she fell down another hole with a scream of rage. I decided that i had played with Ravel enough and sped off through Limbo towards the Gym. I arrived just in time to see Issei use his Dress Brake on the three Pawns.

"Oh so thats what you were practicing with Asia!" I exclaimed a I stepped back into the real world, "That spell fits you perfectly Issei!"

"Damn you you stinking pervert!" yelled the green haired twins as they tried desperately to cover themselves while the other Pawn just held the two halves of her staff close and glared at Issei. I decided to take pity on them and summoned a couple of blankets from the Nurses Office through Limbo and dropped them onto the three girls.

"Aw man, why did you have to do that?" asked Issei, pouting. I just smacked him on the head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"because I'm a gentleman," I said, "and it is a gentleman's solemn duty to help pretty girls in need."

"I have no respect for you Issei," said Koneko from where she was holding Risers Rook still. I ignored Issei as he fell to his knees.

"Alright Koneko, since you've done you might as well finish her," I said.

"What?" asked Issei, getting to his feet and rubbing his head.

"never mind, lets go," I said, grabbing Issei by the back of the neck and dragging him out with Koneko in hot pursuit. a second later, the Gym exploded as it was hit by a massive lightning bolt.

**Riser is now down three Pawns and one Rook.**

"Nice work Akeno," I said, giving the flying queen a thumbs up.

"Ufufufu, that was fun," said Akeno.

"We did it Koneko!" said Issei, going to pat the girl on the back.

"Touch me and I puke," said Koneko walking away.

"Awe come on, i would never use it on my allies," said Issei.

"Make sure you don't," I said, looking around, _"I can't shake the feeling i've forgotten something."_

suddenly, my sences fired and I leaped to the side on instinct, just dodging the massive blast that engulfed the stretch of ground I was standing on.

"Damn, I forgot about Risers Queen!" I yelled as my wings snapped out and I shot into the sky.

**Rias is down one Rook.**

My head snapped round, just in time to see Koneko vanish fully. I gritted my teeth and glared over at where Yubelluna was floating with a smug look on her face.

"Give it up, theres no way for you to beat Riser," she said.

"We'll see about that," I growled, holding out my hands. before I could do anything though, a bolt of lightning shot between us and Akeno appeared in front of me.

"I am your opponent, Bomb Queen," said the Lightning Priestess.

"Akeno, wait," I said, only to be interrupted.

"No Ren, I know how you feel, but you still have your part to play," said Akeno, "Leave her to me."

I growled but conceded.

"Fine, just make sure you don't loose," I said, opening a tear in space and vanishing back into the Void.

Inside, I fell to my knees, ignoring everything around me and punched the ground.

"Damn it, I forgot about Yubellunas sneak attack!" I snarled, "I made so many plans and forgot about that! and because of that Koneko got hurt! Damn it!"

"**Hmm, how interesting."**

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice in my head.

"What? whos there?"

the world around me distorted and I suddenly found myself kneeling in the room that represented my Sacred Gear before the Tank that held the Spirit.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

"**So you are the one I shall call master."**

My gaze snapped to the figure in the tank. it was still curled up and indistinct but a pair of glowing blue eyes could be seen gazing at me from the head area.

"**What is your name, Outsider?"**

"My name is Ren Tenno," I said, "Do you have one?"

The Spirit was silent for a few moments before answering.

"**I do not know. I feel that I had one once, but it has long been lost. the last thing I remember is aiding my last master to defeat a threat to the land. for now, you may call me Z."**

"Alright Z, why am I here?" I asked, filing his name and that tidbit of history away for later. it sounded like he was as lost in space as I was.

"**I am still not fully formed and yet your anger at yourself for allowing your mate to fall was enough to wake me," **said Z, **"You are my master and i wish to help you."**

"I am no ones master Z," I said, blushing slightly at the Spirits description of Koneko, "We are partners who fight alongside one another. you are alive, or will be very soon and I will not allow any living being to refer to me as master."

The Spirit was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"**Tell me, what is it that you fight for?"**

"I fight for my friends," I said without hesitation, "I fight to protect those who cannot protect themselves and I fight to take out threats to those i hold dear"

the Spirit was once more silent before it burst out laughing.

"**AHAHA! Oh, is it possible to be reminded of something you cannot remember?" **it asked, **"Well it clearly is because you just brought a long forgotten face to mind. my powers are still not fully formed so I cannot lend them to you yet, but rest assured that I will fight alongside you when the time is right. For now you should go and fight for your master. keep moving forwards, if you stop you shall die, if you retreat you shall age, go forth and destroy your foes, one at a time until none remain to threaten your comrades!"**

The world around me began to dissolve, leaving me kneeling in the grey world of Limbo.

"Heh, guys got a point," I muttered, "Here I am beating myself up because I forgot one little detail and everyone else is still fighting."

I raised my head and looked up at the shifting sky.

"Time I got off my ass and got involved."

* * *

><p>I emerged from Limbo at the sports field just in time to hear the announcer declare the retirement of Kiba and Akeno.<p>

"Damn, looks like I wasted too much time," I thought, dashing off in the direction of the school, ignoring the blades emerging from the ground. I reached the doors of the school and saw Issei and Ravel with the latter standing in Isseis way. I thrust out my hand and launched a bolt of fire that collided with the one Ravel had launched at Issei, causing both to explode.

"Issei go," I said, stopping in front of the boy, "I got her, go save Rias."

Issei hesitated for a moment before nodding and running towards the stairs, leaving me to face off against the Bishop. she had managed to find a change of clothes and wash of most of the mess that had covered her from my traps, but there were still some burnt feathers stuck in her hair which was a shocking shade of pink.

"So, your the Rook no one was able to find," said Ravel, "Finally decided to stop hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding?" I asked, "Rias assigned me to slow you lot down and i managed that perfectly. you lot were so distracted looking for magical you completely failed to see my physical ones."

"You mean you're the one responsible for those?" demanded the blond girl, "You bastard! do you know how long its going to take to get this dye out of my hair?!"

"Like I care," I snarled, "You're the ones who picked a fight with us. if your brother had just left Rias alone than we wouldn't be here!"

"Don't you talk about my brother like that!" yelled Ravel, her wings bursting from her back, "I'll kill you!"

she launched a huge wave of fire at me, causing me to leap backwards, making use of my Rook strength to carry me through the glass doors and out into the field, dodging the stream of fire. Ravel flew after me, blasting me with more fireballs. I retaliated by lighting up my own magic and shooting down Ravels attack with a barrage of fireballs of my own. we both landed on opposite sides of the field, out hands covered in fire as we stared each other down.

"I thought you were a Rook," said Ravel, eyeing the fire in my hands.

"I am, I just have an affinity to fire based magic," I said, "Wanna see what I can do?"

I raised a hand and a large magic circle appeared over it as a huge pillar of fire erupted, barrelling towards the Phenex at speed. Ravel flapped her wings and rose above the fire, retaliating with a blast of her own, this one almost twice the width of mine. I threw myself backwards, leaving twin craters in the floor with the force of my leap.

"You do know you're at a disadvantage, right?" asked the girl, "Not only are you using fire against a Phenex, but I'm also a Bishop which increases the power of my magic. Theres no way you can beat me in a magic duel!"

I sighed and got to my feet.

"Thats true," I said, "Damn, I was hoping to save this for a later date but I guess i don't really have a choice."

"What?" asked Ravel.

"I really hope that regeneration can keep up ms Phenex," I said, holding my arms out to the side, "I would hate to kill you."

I began to glow with the golden light of my Sacred Gear.

"What, another of your little armours?" asked Ravel, scoffing, "Like you have anything that can possibly threaten me!"

"Don't be so sure," I said as the glow dispersed to reveal the Phoenix Gear Deus had given me, "Lets see if your flames can match mine."

I slammed my fists together and fire began to shoot from the joints, completely covering my hands in flames. i crouched and fire shot from my greeves, shooting me forwards. I wasn't running, I was skating over the ground, leaving twin trails of fire behind me. Ravel launched another blast of fire at me, only for my armour to shoot a blast of fire from the boots and launch me over it. I shot towards her, carried on the blast of fire and launched a fire engulfed fist at her. Ravel ducked and stomped, causing a large pillar of earth to shoot up and catch me in the chest and sending me flying. I landed lightly on my feet and looked over at the large spire that had launched me.

"Not bad," I said, "I was expecting you to stick with fire magic."

"Only a fool learns only one form of magic," said Ravel, "Although fire is my favorite and most powerful, I'm still capable of using other elements."

"Smart," I said.

the vents on my shoulders sprang to life, billowing forth a huge amount of fire that formed a pair of wings. I grinned behind my helmet at Ravels shocked expression as more fire began to emerge from my armour, covering my armour and shaping into sharp claws on my hands and feet and a powerful beaked head over my helmet.

Ravel shook of her shock and raised her hands, magic circles appearing over them. I crouched before the jets on my boots fired and launched me forwards at speeds most Knights would be hard pressed to match. Ravel summoned razor sharp winds to her hands and prepared to meet my charge.

**Rias Gremory has withdrawn, the winner is Riser.**

Ravel and I both froze at the announcement, my flaming fist and inch from Ravels face and her own attack inches from digging into my gut.

"What?"

**And I'm done. I hope it lived up to your expectations, but i bet i screwed it up. we got our first glimpse of Rens SG Spirit and i'm telling you now that no one will guess who it is correctly. it is possible to do so from the clues however and if someone manages i will give them a shout out and a massive tin of virtual cookies delivered by the character of your choice. please leave me a review. see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Devils of the Void

There are several things I expected after being hit by a truck, but finding myself in an Anime was not one of them. Add in Fallen Angels falling for me, a perverted best friend and some insane priests and things are likely to get messy.

**And Im back. its now time for the party! just so you know, i know fuck all about party clothes and am bloody terrible at describing them. if i tried we'd still be here next christmas so if you want to know what they're wearing go watch the anime or read the manga or something. hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

"Damn, i was hoping to avoid this," I said as I threw on my jacket and did my best to tame my hair.

I was dressed in a very smart suite consisting of black trousers, a white shirt under a red waistcoat and a black tailcoat. my hands were covered with white gloves and my feet shiny black shoes.

"Well its not like we have a choice," said Kiba, "we did lose after all."

"Thats not what I meant," I growled, straightening my tie, "I hate getting dressed up at the best of times, but this is just Riser rubbing it in."

Kiba was wearing a much more simple black tux and looking even more like a prince charming that normal. we were in the ORC room waiting for the girls to arrive so we could get going.

"Sorry we're late," said a voice from the door.

"Well its about time. yo…" I trailed off as I turned and saw the two girls. Akeno was wearing a traditional kimono and had her hair done in a side ponytail. however, i barely noticed as my eyes were glued to Koneko. she was wearing a pink dress with a darker pink sash around her waist with a flower attached to it. Koneko blushed slightly at my gaze as Akeno chuckled.

"I think you broke him Kitty-Cat," she said, earning her a death glare from the silver haired girl at the use of the nickname.

"Don't call me that," she ground out.

"Ufufuf, but you let Ren call you it," retorted the Queen.

Koneko turned red as Kiba sidled up next to me and closed my mouth.

"Your drooling," he said, hiding a laugh.

I snapped out of my stupor and wiped my chin, before walking up to Koneko.

"Wow Koneko, you look beautiful," I said, earning myself a blush as the girl turned away.

"T-thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," said Koneko.

an awkward silence settled over us before Akeno called us all over to the circle to be teleported to the party.

we appeared right outside a pair of double doors that opened to reveal a massive ballroom full of talking guests. we entered the room and were immediately offered drinks by a passing waiter. After accepting, we headed into the room and stood in a group near one of the walls away from most of the crowds talking about inconsequential things. I glanced around the room and saw Risers girls gathered in a group on the other side of the room chatting with a few of the guests.

"Scuse me a sec, i need to go do something," I said before slipping off through the crowd, leaving my untouched glass on a nearby table.

"Excuse me," I said as I reached the group. all the girls looked at me ranging from glares to curiocity.

"What do you want?" asked Ravel, glaring at me, although there was something else in her gaze.

"I would like to apologize for what happened in the game," I said, "It was wrong of me to take out my anger at Riser on you girls. I won't apologize for the traps themselves as that was part of the game, but I am sorry for the dyes and manure I dumped you in, especially you Ravel. I targeted you more than the others because you are Risers sister. I hope you can forgive me for that."

I bowed at the waste before turning and vanishing back into the crowd, leaving a shocked group behind.

"What was that all about?" asked Kiba when I rejoined the group.

"Just clearing the air," I said before my ears perked up as the band started playing a new song and couples began to make there way onto the dance floor. I glanced at my watch and saw that we had plenty of time before Issei crashed the party.

"Awe what the hell," I said, "This is a party and we should have some fun."

I turned to Koneko and made a sweeping bow, offering my hand.

"May I have this dance my lady?"

Koneko went bright red but nodded hesitantly and took my offered hand. I lead her onto the dance floor and rested a hand on her hip.

"I had no idea you could dance," said Koneko as we spun across the floor.

"Well, dancing and fighting aren't really so different," I said as I spun her, "Two partners interlocked. although, one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot. its not difficult to transfer fighting skills onto the dancefloor. well, that and mom insisted i learn."

Koneko cracked a smile at that before we both lapsed into silence and continued to dance until the song ended.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to your host, Lord Riser Phenex!" said a voice as a transport circle appeared on the stage and the smug bastard himself appeared.

I tuned out the bastards speech, not really wanting to listen to him refer to himself in the third person and generally be a prick. It wasn't until the doors slammed open to reveal an out of breath Issei that I zoned back in.

"Hold it!" said one of the guards that lined the edges of the room, pointing his spear at Issei. before they could do anything though, they suddenly found themselves completely outmatched as Koneko, Kiba and Akeno appeared in their path. I grabbed the one who had spoken by the scruff of the neck and through him into the buffet table.

"Its about time you got here Issei," I said.

"You're late," said Koneko, throwing a guard into a wall.

"leave these guys to us," said Kiba.

"thanks!" shouted Issei as he ran past.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Riser.

Issei took a deep breath before shouting in the middle of the ballroom:

"Rais' virginity is mine!"

I sighed and facepalmed with one hand as I charbroiled a guard in his armour with the other.

"Ero-baka."

Rias went red as everyone in the room started muttering.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a random guest.

"its entertainment," said a voice as a tall red haired man in a cloak walked up.

"Brother," muttered Rais in surprise.

"I wanted to see what the Dragon could do so I asked Greyfia to bring him here. while the Rating Game was enjoyable it was still a little one sided due to Rias' lack of experience."

"are you saying the game was unfair?" asked Riser.

"Oh no, not at all," said Sirzechs, "if i were to say something like that it would make the old families look bad."

"So what do you have in mind, Sirzechs?" asked a tall red-headed man who could only be Lord Gremory.

"I simply want my little sister's engagement party to be a memorable one," said Sirzechs, "think about it, what event could possibly be better than Dragon vs Phoenix?"

there was murmuring of agreement from the occupants of the hall.

"Dragon, you have my permission," said the Lucifer, "And Riser, will you once more show us your power?"

"If the Devil King commands it, I have no choice but to agree," said the Phoenix.

"And what would you like should you win, Red Dragon?" asked Sirzechs.

the room was filled with protests at the King of the Devils offering a Low-class Devil such a thing.

"Well why not?" asked Sirzechs, "its only fair we offer him something when he has agreed to fight for us. so, young Dragon, what would you like? A Peerage of your own? maybe a beautiful girl?"

"I want the return of Rias Gremory!" exclaimed Issei, earning a blush from the girl in question.

"Very well, should you win, you may take back Rias," said Sirzechs, "I shall prepare the stage."

he snapped his fingers and a portal to a large gothic arena. Before Issei could step through, I pulled a silver ring from my pocket.

"Hey Issei, catch!"

I threw the small ring at my friend who caught it. as he did, a faint barrer flickered into existence around him before vanishing.

"That'll help," I said as he looked at me in askance, "It will cut down on the heat."

Issei nodded and stepped through the portal.

"What was that?" asked Koneko as the Dragon and Fried Chicken faced off.

"Its an artifact I created with my Sacred Gear," I said, "Its a ring that repels fire."

"Why didnt you do something like that for all of us? asked Kiba, "Seems like it would have been useful.

"Because it took me nearly four hours of channeling my power into a ring to make that," I said, "I also only mastered it yesterday."

"Oh."

"No matter, lets see how Issei does."

* * *

><p><span>3rd person POV<span>

Issei and Riser stood on the battlefield, glearing at each other.

"I already know all your powers," said Riser, "Your Sacred Gear is the Boosted Gear of Longinus And it doubles your power every 10 seconds. It also seems that you have gained the ability to transfer that power to others. However, do you honestly believe you can win against the immortal Phoenix?"

"yeah, I'll win this in 10 seconds flat!" exclaimed Issei, "Promotion, Queen!"

a ghostly Queen piece appeared over Isseis form for a moment before vanishing as the Promotion was confirmed.

"Ten seconds eh?" sneered Riser as his flaming wings appeared, "you sure talk big. I'll finish this in five seconds!"

"Prez!' yelled Issei, catching Rias' attention, "I'm not talented with swords like Kiba or powerful with Magic like Akeno. I'm no where near as strong as Koneko, nor do I have healing power like Asia and I definitely can't match Ren in terms of skill. But, in spite of all that, I would take down God if it would make you smile! I'll become the strongest Pawn and protect you!"

**SHINE! OVERBOOST!**

Isseis Boosted Gear glowed brightly as red, scale like armour began to form over his body, forming into the draconic looking Scale Male.

"He stole my move," muttered Ren in the audience, but there was no heat in his voice.

"Armour? you manifested the power of the Red Dragon Emperor as armour?" questioned Riser, shocked by the transformation.

**"You only have 10 seconds," **said the voice of Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon in Isseis head, **"Your body won't be able to handle more than that at this stage."**

"Thats plenty of time to kick his ass!" yelled Issei as he fired a bolt of green energy from his hand.

**X**

Riser dodged the blast, only to be forced to dodge again as Issei rocketed towards him. Issei over shot the Phoenix and smashed into one of the pillars that lined the arena.

**IX**

"It looks like you can't control that power," said Riser, trying to hide how shaken he was at Isseis speed and strength, "As much as it pains me to admit it, right now your a true monster."

the flames around him increased in intensity.

"Red Dragon Emperor? you're just a shitty brat! I won't hold back, so DIE!"

the Phoenix charged, his hand engulfed in fire and slammed his flaming hand into Isseis face. or tried to at least. as the fire got close to Issei, the ring that Ren had given the young Dragon shone brightly and appeared over his armour. as it did, a translucent shield appeared around Isseis form, snuffing Risers fire out in an instant.

"What?" said Riser.

Issei took advantage of Risers shock and landed a punch to his face. outside the arena, everyone turned to look at Ren who was staring at the viewing portal with his mouth hanging open.

"Judging from your expression, I'm guessing you weren't expecting that to happen?" asked Kiba.

"Well, something like that," said Ren, shaking his head, "I knew it could repel flames, but I honestly was only expecting it to be able to block the brunt of it, not snuff it out completely! I knew it could do that with lesser flames, but not the fires of a Phoenix!"

**VIII**

back inside the arena, Riser got to his feet, wiping the blood from his lip.

"What the hell is that?" demanded the Phoenix.

"Wow, I knew Ren was strong, but thats cool!" exclaimed Issei, "Now I'll definitely win!"

"Like hell brat!" yelled Riser, charging once more with a hand full of fire.

Issei ignored him and let his fire snuff out on his barrier, instead countering with his left hand. Riser went flying once more, only this time he screamed in pain as the left side of his face seemed to burn.

"ARR! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" screamed the Phoenix as he thrashed in agony.

"I borrowed this from Asia," said Issei, allowing the cross in his hand to slide into view.

"Now thats commitment," Ren said as the room was filled with cries of shock and outrage.

"What do you mean?" asked Koneko, "How can he hold a cross like that?"

"Simple," Ren replied, "He sacrificed his left arm to the Dragon."

from there the fight was completely one sided. even after Isseis Balance Breaker failed, the ring Ren had given him rendered all of Risers attacks worthless. it didn't take long for Riser to be on his knees, covered in blood and completely spent. Issei stood over him, looking down with a determined look in his eye.

"Brother!" Ravel shot through the portal and landed in front of her older brother, her arms out to protect him, "Don't hurt my brother any more!"

"This fight is over."

the pocket dimension the duo had been fighting in shattered, depositing the three teens in the middle of the floor as the guests of the party began to applaud.

* * *

><p><span>Rens POV<span>

I stood leaning against the wall, a smile on my face as I watched Issei and Rias fly away on the Griffen.

"Well, that went well," I muttered before looking down at my hand, "But why did that ring react that way?"

"Likely because of the true nature of your Sacred Gear," said a voice off to the side. I turned and saw the cloaked form of Sirzechs looking at me with interest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing off the wall and turning to face the powerful Devil.

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at my apparent lack of respect, but answered anyway.

"From what I heard, you think your Sacred Gear is the Void Knight, correct?"

I blinked in confusion.

"Its not?"

"No, the Void Knight can only create armour that protects its wearer from elemental attacks and nothing else," said the Lucifer, "Yours does far more from what I've seen."

I nodded, frowning in concern.

"Thats right. so, do you know what it really is?"

Sirzechs looked up at the sky in the direction his sister and her Pawn had vanished.

"I have my suspicions, but nothing concrete yet. but if its what I think, then you are far far more interesting than the Red Dragon Emperor."

with those worrying words, the most powerful Devil in the underworld walked away, leaving me feeling far more confused and worried than I had ever been.

**END! and so ends the final chapter of Devils of the Void. but fear not loyal readers! for Book Two will be coming out as soon as I finished the next chapter! I apologize for the wait, but I got Dragon Age Inquisition for my Birthday so have been playing that. leave me a review and I'll get started on Book Two quicker!**


	15. DotV NEW! now up!

**TO MY LOYAL READERS**

**DEVILS OF THE VOID NEW! IS NOW UP!**

**PLEASE READ IT AND ENJOY!**


End file.
